Mystic Messenger: Casual Story
by wyattharto8
Summary: This is a story with another member of the RFA; Niko Iori. 20 year old self defense teacher, this guy is just as confused as his fellow RFA members when someone they don't know logs into the messenger. Niko doesn't have his own route, leaving him without a chance of finding happiness, or does he?
1. DAY ONE

A boy with a black hair, green eyes, a nose and septum piercing walked into his apartment, lazily taking off his shoes and throwing them on the ground. Making his way to his room, Niko sighed to himself as he signed onto the chat room. After a long day of work, all he really wanted was to talk to the friends that he actually had. Shedding his black crew neck sweatshirt revealed a plain black tank top hiding underneath, the socks that he wore following the sweatshirt to the laundry basket. Flopping down on the bed, the boy quickly pulled up the messenger app.

 ***Niko entered the chat room***

 **Niko: Hi everyone!**

 **Yoosung: Niko! How was your day?**

 **Niko: It was alright, just worked all day like usual -depressed-**

 **Jumin Han: Don't work yourself too hard**

 **Niko: You should say that to Jaehee.. She's so amazing to be working as hard as she is and still is alive by your side**

 **Jaehee Kang: Thank you Niko, I appreciate your kindness**

 **Yoosung: Anyways!**

 ***MC entered the chat room***

 **Yoosung: I failed my midterms! -crying-**

 **707: Cuz u played LOLOL all night lol**

Niko squinted at his phone screen, noticing the new user. "MC? Who the heck..." Shaking his head, he put a comforter on top his head and around his shoulders and leaned back in bed, waiting for the others to notice the intruder.

 **Jumin Han: If you want to work for our company, you should take care of your GPA.**

 **Yoosung: I'm still on the list?! +_+ -shaking head-**

 **707: Nice~ Can't believe u get to work straight after college lol**

 **707: In this day and age!**

 **Niko: Seven, some people don't have a choice, we can't all have a good job or be born rich. -_-**

 **Zen: Lame. It's nepotism.**

 **Jumin Han: It's called recruitment actually.**

 **Jumin Han: And please don't say that about me Niko**

 **Niko: It's not a lie...**

 **Zen: It's giving a free pass instead of actually training the worker.**

 **Jumin Han: Whatever. I couldn't care less what you say**

 **Zen: What's the difference between recruitment and nepotism?**

 **707: Thought they r the same? O_O? -questions-**

 **Jumin Han: It's nepotism if you recruit a person you know and they aren't of any help.**

 **Yoosung: Oh... So you become a candidate for nepotism the same time you're recruited!**

 **Zen: -unimpressed-**

 **707: Wait!**

 **Yoosung: Why?**

 **Niko: lmao did you finally notice?**

 **Zen: ?**

 **707: Think someone entered the chat room;;**

 **Jumin Han: MC...?**

 **Zen: Wtf. How did it get in here?**

 **707: Hacker!**

 **Yoosung: Hacker!? Therae's a hacker in over room!**

 **Yoosung: Sevnee do somethign!**

 **Zen: Hey, typos. -_-;;**

 **Niko: Let him be, the kid's doing his best -shrugging-**

 **707: Wait a sec I'm searching.**

 **Jumin Han: Who are you? Reveal yourself. Hey, Assistant Kang.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Yes, I am here.**

 **Zen: You were so quiet I thought you went somewhere.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Nothing was out of the ordinary so I was just watching**

 **Jaehee Kang: but I see something has just happened**

 **Yoosung: omg**

 **Jumin Han: Why is a stranger in our chatroom?**

 **Jaehee Kang: No one can enter this chatroom without installing the private app we use... It seems someone has downloaded the RFA Messenger.**

 **Yoosung: I thought Seven let only us download it? -questions-**

 **Niko: That should be the case. This is weird, I can't believe no one noticed that someone come on after I did.**

 **Zen: Maybe someone downloaded the app on two phones?**

 **707: Maybe?**

 **Jumin Han: Who downloaded it twice?**

 **Yoosung: Not me!**

 **Niko: If I downloaded it twice I would have said something to Seven**

 **MC: Hello...**

 **Yoosung: Gahhhh it's talking! -shocked-**

 **Zen: So it's not two smartphones.**

 **Niko: Why do they call them smartphones anyways they're so dumb sometimes**

 **Jumin Han: Who is it?**

 **Yoosung: Find out what it is!**

 **Niko: **Who she is****

 **Jaehee Kang: How did you find out about this place? Where did you download the application?**

 **707: Oh... ^^; Wait**

 **707: Just found something. This is weird.**

 **Zen: What is it. Hurry and tell me.**

 **707: I traced the iP...**

 **707: It's from Rika's apartment.**

 **Yoosung: Rika's apartment?**

 **Jumin Han: Where was it?**

 **Niko: Haha, funny story..**

 **Niko: It's classified**

 **Jaehee Kang: The location is not revealed. I know it to be classified.**

 **Niko: lol**

 **707: Anyways, someone must have broken into her apt.**

 **707: It talked just now so it must be a person ^^;**

 **Yoosung: So it hacked the program, Seven?**

 **707: Yup**

 **Yoosung: Who are you?! How did you get into Rika's apartment?!**

 **Yoosung: How did you get this app?!**

 **Yoosung: Gah~ So scared right now... -depressed-**

 **Yoosung: I thought the apartment has a passworh lobk?**

 **Zen: Typo**

 **Niko: It does have a password lock, that's weird.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I assume it was a break in.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Username "MC". I recommend that you confess.**

 **Zen: Jaehee, would you voluntarily confess to everything if it were you?**

 **Jaehee Kang: No. But it is good to ask first.**

 **707: lolol**

 **Jumin Han: Quit shitting around**

 **Niko: oooooooooo he's getting serious**

 **Jumin Han: MC... Who are you?**

 **Jumin Han: Reveal yourself, stranger.**

 **Jumin Han: If you do not reveal yourself, you will pay.**

 **Zen: Stranger you will pay? Lmfao**

 **Zen: omg~*so scary*~**

 **Zen: It might be a girl.**

 **Niko: Did no one see me correct everyone saying that she is not an it?**

 **Niko: Of course she's a girl**

 **707: That's sexist lol. U should watch what u say now that ur a famous actor.**

 **Zen: I'm not famous;; just a bit recognizable**

 **Yoosung: Nah~ Look at the youtube hits~**

 **Zen: Dude. Stawp;;**

 **707: lolol**

 **Jaehee Kang: That video is still excellent no matter how many times I watch it.**

 **Yoosung: Zen, when do you start your next piece?**

 **Zen: ;;Don't know. It's up to the director.**

 **Yoosung: He's a celebrity lol! I'm gonna tell everyone at school.**

 **Niko: Can we get back to the talk at hand? You know, stranger in the private chatroom?**

 **Jumin Han: Hey.**

 **Jumin Han: Don't get distracted.**

 **Niko: exactly what I'm saying lol**

 **Yoosung: Oh, right. Username MC...**

 **Jaehee Kang: ... And abrupt stranger.**

 **707: My hands r shaking as I hack.**

 **Niko: u can do it buddy I believe in you**

 **Jumin Han: Who are you? Reveal yourself right now.**

 **Yoosung: Yeees! Who are u?!**

 **Zen: Use proper english please**

 **707: If it doesn't say anything I'll hack in a find out.**

 **Zen: ...Maybe**

 **Zen: one of my fans?**

 **Niko: lmfao no**

 **Jumin Han: -angry-**

 **MC: I am MC. Who are you all and what is this place?**

 **707: Lol so awkward.**

 **Niko: just like some redhead I know**

 **707: I thought it was a computer talking.**

 **Zen: Seems more normal than I thought.**

 **Yoosung: What were you thinking?**

 **Zen: ...Nothing~ Nothing.**

 **Niko: ewwwwww**

 **Yoosung: Should we... introduce ourselves?**

 **Jumin Han: Are you serious...?**

 **Jaehee Kang: I think it is a bit too early for that.**

 **Niko: I agree with Jaehee on this one -sighing-**

 **Zen: Hi. I'm Zen. (24 yrs old) Musical actor... Don't look me up on the internet.**

 **Zen: It's embarrassing**

 **Yoosung: Zen, you're so brave!**

 **Jumin Han: Guess he wanted to show himself off.**

 **Niko: Obviously**

 **Zen: No way~! -sends photo-**

 **Yoosung: Omg... a photo too.**

 **Jaehee Kang: My eyes have been cleansed. -sparkles-**

 **Jaehee Kang: Wait. I can't be like this...**

 **Jumin Han: I see that he had zero interest in his privacy.**

 **707: Lolol**

 **707: My nickname's 707.**

 **707: Real name is a secret.**

 **Niko: That only Niko knows**

 **707: Fyi, Zen's real name is Hyun Ryu.**

 **Zen: Your name's a secret but not mine?;**

 **Niko: Just as Jumin said, zero interest in your privacy lol**

 **707: Niko shhhh**

 **707: U don't care anyways lol**

 **Jaehee Kang: 707 does have the strangest name so I understand the secrecy.**

 **707: The name's too holy to spread around~ I'm gonna pray after I finish hacking**

 **Zen: -unimpressed-**

 **Zen: Pray, yeah right;;**

 **707: Just remember me as the 22yr old young hacker lol**

 **707: Where I live is also a secret.**

 **Zen: So many secrets;;**

 **Yoosung: I'm Yoosung Kim! I"m a college student.. 21 yrs old.**

 **Jumin Han: I don't know why everybody's introducing themselves. You don't even know who that person is.**

 **Yoosung: -sends picture-**

 **707: So warm and fuzzy here.**

 **Zen: Lol, Seven, you don't have any selfies to show?**

 **707: Nothing recent.**

 **Zen: Niko?**

 **Niko: nah, I don't have a lot of pictures of my face. I never have time to take them because I work all day.**

 **707: Oh and also!**

 **707: Jumin's the heir of a pretty famous corporation and Jaehee is his assistant. 27 and 26 yrs old respectively.**

 **707: And then Niko is our lovable child, he's the youngest here and he can beat people up.**

 **707: Such a baby lol**

 **Niko: There's nothing respective of telling a stranger their identities against their will -unimpressed-**

 **Niko: And it's called self defense classes**

 **Niko: don't make it sound like I'm a bully or anything;;**

 **707: You have a better sense of who we are now, MC?**

 **Jumin Han: Why did you say that...?**

 **707: Doubted you'd do it urself.**

 **Jumin Han: Stop shitting around.**

 **707: Oh, fyi, Jumin has the cutest cat.**

 **Jumin Han: Hey.**

 **Jumin Han: Why are we talking about Elizabeth 3rd to a stranger?**

 **707: The cat's name is Elizabeth 3rd. -sends picture-**

 **707: Oh. U already said lol.**

 **Yoosung: That info's a bit useless...**

 **Yoosung: We're not even close with the MC person yet lol**

 **Niko: That's why I was against saying anything about ourselves but hey don't listen to a baby -angry-**

 **Jumin Han: Can't believe he showed a photo of Elizabeth 3rd to a stranger...**

 **Jumin Han: Idiot..**

 **Jumin Han: I know you and Niko came to my house the other day and harassed her. It's all on CCTV. -sends picture-**

 **707: My precious privacy!**

 **Niko: I told you that we shouldn't have gone...**

 **Niko: But you didn't listen to me, once again. -pout-**

 **Zen: Yeah since you care so much about privacy.**

 **Yoosung: CCTV screenshots omg**

 **Jumin Han: And Yoosung.**

 **Jumin Han: Is my Elizabeth 3rd useless?**

 **Yoosung: -shocked-**

 **707: That was so funn~~**

 **707: I want to see the cat again~**

 **Niko: I do too but you probably ruined it you idiot**

 **Jumin Han: No.**

 **Jumin Han: Niko can because he doesn't harass her.**

 **Zen: Stop talking about cats. Giving me the goosebumps.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I suggest that we take care of this stranger first.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Can't it be that we have a security breach?**

 **Zen: Try. MC, how did you get in there?**

 **Yoosung: Is it really in Rika's apartment?**

 **Niko: ****She**

 **707: Yup. It's for sure...**

 **707: How did it get the apartment password?!**

 **Niko: ***********SHE**

 **Zen: Where the hell is the apartment?**

 **MC: I am flustered too. I was connected to a stranger through a messenger app and he sent me the address.**

 **Jumin Han: Chatting with a stranger...**

 **Jumin Han: How naive.**

 **Niko: ouch**

 **Zen: So cute lol**

 **Zen: Went to an address from a chatting app lolol**

 **Yoosung: Don't listen to strangers~ The world is dangerous.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I agree.**

 **Niko: Yoosung you do realize we're still strangers with MC..?**

 **707: Wait.**

 **707: Do u have that person's username or chat record?**

 **MC: The username was 'Unknown'. And the record was deleted.**

 **Jumin Han: Does the username not exist? Why is it 'Unknown'?**

 **707: I made it impossible to log in without setting a username.**

 **707: Nothing's in the log...**

 **Niko: Interesting...**

 **Yoosung: What's a log? Is it a job title for online games?**

 **Niko: A log is a thick branch from a tree**

 **Niko: but the one you're probably asking about is past records.**

 **Jumin Han: Tree trunk**

 **Jaehee Kang: It refers to past records;;**

 **Zen: Tsk tsk everyone's so dumb**

 **Niko: Zen are you trying to pick a fight?**

Shaking his head, Niko got up from his bed to sit at the desk to continue talking to the group so he could make a quick phone call. Within three rings, someone answered the phone.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey, it's just me. We have a situation going on in the chatroom. It seems like someone just randomly joined and we're talking to them as we speak."

 **Niko: Because I can show you how good I am at my job**

 **Jumin Han: Never thought I'd hear that from either of you**

 **Yoosung: -shocked-**

 **707: Omg lolol can't believe Zen just said that**

 **707: Niko too**

 **Jumin Han: The world must be coming to an end.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Everyone please calm down. Let's look at the situation at hand.**

 **707: Hmm. Good point, Jaehee.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Who do you think that 'Unknown' person is?**

 **707: Maybe...**

 **707: -shocked-**

 **707: A hacker...?!**

 **Yoosung: !**

"Everyone's in a bit of a panic actually, claiming that the person in the chatroom is a hacker and isn't even human. It would be kind of funny if this wasn't a private messenger app that no one else should have." Niko continued, tucking his knees under his chin as he balanced the phone in between his head and shoulder, continuing the conversation on the messenger app.

 **707: A hacker! No way.**

 **707: I have everything covered!**

 **Niko: There are still other hackers in the world Seven.**

 **707: Hey, MC. So he told you the password for the door lock?**

 **MC: Yes.**

 **Jumin Han: I see...**

 **Jumin Han: That 'Unknown' person could have dragged you into this.**

 **Yoosung: But...**

 **Yoosung: How did you end up chatting with this person?**

 **Jaehee Kang: I see.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Where did you download this messenger app?**

 **Niko: lol good question**

 **Jaehee Kang: MC, you are quite strange as well.**

 **Zen: Do you think this person's a creep? No way.**

 **MC: just got it the app store...**

 _"What's happening now, Niko?"_

Niko sighed. "Everything's fine for now. This person that's talking to us said that some person named 'Unknown' sent her here, gave her the password to Rika's apartment, and now she's just hanging in the apartment." Squinting his eyes, he continued. "Said that she got the app from the app store? That's weird. If you're somewhere near wifi, I think it would be a good idea for you to log on so we can figure this mess out."

 _"Give me just a little bit and I'll be on soon."_

"You got it, boss man!" With that, the boy hung up, turning full attention to the chat.

 **Jumin Han: What a modern way of talking.**

 **Zen: So cute lol**

 **707: Anyways.**

 **707: I should trace the person who distributed the app.**

 **Jumin Han: If what she is saying is true.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I think it would be a good idea to contact V.**

 **707: Yeah. I Think that's a good idea.**

 **707: I'll call and explain everything.**

 **Jumin Han: I can call.**

 **Niko: I already did**

 **707: Wow lol**

 **Zen: Fast**

 **Yoosung: Seven and Niko seem to talk to V pretty often.**

 **MC: What is this chat room for;;?**

 **Jaehee Kang: We can answer that after we have told V about this situation.**

 **Jumin Han: Yeah.**

 **Jumin Han: I hope V comes and takes care of all this.**

 **Niko: He shouldn't be much longer, I called him not even 5 minutes ago.**

 **Zen: V's too busy these days to come and chat... We'll get to talk to him because of this~**

 **Yoosung: We're all busy. I don't like that V's the only one not coming.**

 **Zen: Well... that's true...**

 **Jaehee Kang: V should know that MC is here so let's just wait.**

 **Jaehee Kang: So Niko, you called him?**

 **Niko: ye**

 **Niko: brb I'm gonna get something to eat I haven't eaten anything all day lolol**

 **Yoosung: Niko!**

Jumping up from the chair, the raven haired kid ran to the kitchen and grabbed the first few things he could find as to not miss the conversation going on. That happened to be a can of Dr. Pepper and a box of Cocoa Krispies. Settling back into his chair, Niko looked at the screen, thankful that he didn't miss much.

 **Yoosung: But shouldn't we tell MC what this chatroom is for first?**

 **Yoosung: She has to know how serious it is that she's here!**

 **Jumin Han: What's more serious is that she's in Rika's apartment.**

 **Yoosung: That's true...**

 **Niko: wanna know what else is serious?**

 **Jaehee Kang: I am always ready to call the police.**

 **Yoosung: Jaehee's scary T_T**

 **Niko: Jaehee**

 **Niko: oh man beat me to the answer Yoosung**

 **Jumin Han: Until we figure out who MC is**

 **Jumin Han: I don't want to reveal anything.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I agree.**

 **707: Wecan.**

 **707: Sorry callingvandtypingwithonehand**

 **Yoosung: Type after you finish your call.**

 **Yoosung: And Niko said he called anyways... Who're you calling?**

A vibrating from his left made Niko roll his eyes before grabbing the phone and answering it. "What's up?"

 _"What do you think of this whole thing?"_ Seven's voice questioned through the phone. Shaking his head, Niko raised his hand to hold the phone so his neck wouldn't hurt more than it did.

"It's weird; how someone with no probable hacking skills just came into the chatroom. And with Rika's apartment, that's even weirder."

 **707: Lookedintoownerofdevice.**

 **707: she'scutelol**

 **Niko: -unimpressed-**

 **Niko r u srs**

 **Zen: Now they're both talking like that..**

 **Yoosung: You did a background check on her!? So MC is definitely a girl?**

 **Niko: ive beensaying tht this whole time**

"Yoosung is too innocent for his own good.." Niko mumbled to himself, Seven's laughing on the other side making him smile. "But seriously, is she cute?"

 _"Yeah, I just saw a few pictures though. I can send them to you later or you can come over and we can talk."_

Niko hummed. "I'll probably come over tomorrow if I'm free."

 **MC: But I'm not a girl.**

 **707: thenwhydouplaythisgame**

 **Yoosung: ?**

 **Zen: are you a boy or a girl?**

 **Niko: gurl**

 **Niko: *girl**

 **707: youdidntreadsweetfantasyforladies?**

"Shut the hell up oh my gods"

 _"I think you meant God."_ The redhead corrected, earning an groan from Niko.

"I'm pretty sure we're all entitled to our own religious beliefs, dude."

 **Yoosung: I head that's just the company's marketing scheme;**

 **Yoousung: Anyways, are you a girl or a boy? -questions-**

 **707: girl**

 **Niko: the same thng ive been saying 4 a while now**

 **Jaehee Kang: Let's just say she's a girl.**

 **Zen: Oh! A girl!**

 **Jumin Han: What? It's really a girl?**

 **707: Ya.**

 ***V has entered the chatroom***

 _"I'm gonna let you go since V just got here."_ Seven said through the receiver.

Niko sighed. "Alright, call me the next time you want to hang out then. Laterz." After setting his phone down, he turned his green eyes towards the computer screen.

 **Zen: Show me a photo.**

 **707: Nope~**

 **707: How dare you try to violate someone's privacy like that. -sends photo-**

 **Jumin Han: ?**

 **Zen: Is that MC?!**

 **Niko: You're so stupid**

 **Niko: All of you -unimpressed-**

 **Yoosung: omg I thought it was her privacy?**

 **Jaehee Kang: ;;;;;;**

 **Jaehee Kang: That is a photo of me.**

 **Yoosung: Oh right! Sorry I was too excited;;**

 **Zen: So..sorry for not recognizing you;;**

 **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han, you can't recognize me either?**

 **707: Lol. Can't believe he doesn't even recognize his own assistant.**

 **707: Niko's the only one who noticed.**

 **Jumin Han: ...**

 **Jumin Han: Now what are we going to do?**

 **Niko: V should be here, I saw him enter and I haven't been on the phone with him in a while.**

 **V: I'm already logged in.**

 **707: Oh, V! You're here ^_^**

 **Zen: Finally he's here.**

 **Niko: I'm starting to see that I'm the only one noticing when people enter the chatroom;;**

 **V: Yeah. I guess I'm the last one to know about this.**

 **Jumin Han: Oh well.**

 **V: How is everyone? Jaehee, you've been well?  
**

 **Jaehee Kang: Yes. It's been a long time, V.**

 **Yoosung: Hey V**

 **V: Hey.**

 **V: Well, I heard about the situation.**

 **V: MC is currently in Rika's apartment with info from a stranger and logged into this chatroom.**

 **707: Good job on passing info Niko**

 **Niko: I try my best**

 **Jumin Han: Who disclosed the password for Rika's apartment?**

 **V: Well. No one knew the password. I don't even know.**

 **Yoosung: ...Thought V knew.**

 **Yoosung: She never invited me to her apartment.**

 **Jumin Han: That's the same for everyone else.**

 **Jumin Han: No one's been there before.**

 **Yoosung: Tell us the address. I'll go there... I want to check who MC is myself.**

 **Yoosung: Seven, you know right? You traced the IP just now.**

 **707: Uhm. Sorry but...**

 **707: I can't tell you that.**

 **Yoosung: ?**

 **Yoosung: I'm her surviving family.**

 **Zen: Maybe because you're just her cousin?**

 **707: Not even her immediate family can go.**

 **707: And the apartment doesn't belong to Rika.**

 **Yoosung: Then who?**

 **V: Me.**

 **Yoosung: You don't even know the password!**

 **V: I just respected her privacy.**

 **Niko: like a normal human being**

 **Niko: not pointing fingers Seven**

 **Yoosung: ... Were you really in a relationship with her?**

 **Jumin Han: I can't believe you never knew the password.**

 **Niko: and still don't know**

 **V: I've never been there. I just know where it is.**

 **V: Anyways, the apartment is in my name.**

 **V: Rika usually worked there. There are a lot of documents in there that must not be damaged.**

 **V: I can't reveal the address because all the classified information about this organization is stored there, plus other sensitive materials.**

 **Jumin Han: I didn't know the place contained sensitive materials.**

 **Yoosung: You don't trust us enough to let us go, right?  
**

 **Niko: Yoosung hush**

 **Jumin Han: Don't take it personally. It's better to be ignorant sometimes.**

 **V: Yes, for the reason Jumin said.**

 **V: Anyways, I can't tell you the address. I'm sorry.**

 **Yoosung: Then how did Seven know that the address he traced is Rika's apartment?**

 **Jaehee Kang: Since he's responsible of the organizations's classified information.**

 **707: Yup. That's true, but also I'm the one who developed this app.**

 **707: Rika wanted to take care of some work through this too.**

 **707: I went to her place to link the app with some of the documents in her computer.**

 **Yoosung: Oh...**

 **Jumin Han: I see.**

 **V: Only Luciel, Niko, and I know the address.**

 **V: I repeat, since the information must be protected, please do not attempt to find the apartment.**

 **Jumin Han: Niko knows where the apartment is?**

 **Niko: my job lol**

 **V: Do not ask MC about it and MC, please do not reveal the address.**

 **MC: Luciel?**

 **Zen: That's 707's real name. 'Luciel Choi'.**

 **Jaehee Kang: lol**

 **Yoosung: omg Jaehee said lol**

 **Jumin Han: I think it's his baptismal name?**

 **Niko: shhh you're gonna make him leave**

 **707: I'm going to go pray for a moment. -nodding-**

 **Yoosung: What do we do about her apartment?**

 **Yoosung: Can MC stay there?**

 **V: First...**

 **V: No one here is going to go to Rika's apartment, right?**

 **V: Since the information involves everyone around us, there might be trouble if we are not careful.**

 **Jumin Han: Yeah yeah. You can stop explaining. Classified information. Got it.**

 **Jumin Han: But it is a mystery how a complete stranger can end up at that place.**

 **V: If it's someone who knows the password...**

 **V: It might be someone that Rika trusted.**

 **Jumin Han: Someone Rika trusted?**

 **707: -questions-**

 **Zen: -questions-**

 **Niko: -questions-**

 **V: I'm only guessing...**

 **707: So then that 'Unknown' person...**

 **707: knew Rika?!**

 **707: I can't believe she trusted someone more than V.**

 **Yoosung: I don't believe that. She couldn't have trusted anyone more than us...**

 **Zen: That is... a bit surprising.**

 **V: It's hard to believe it myself... But we shouldn't assume that we knew everything about Rika.**

 **V: She...**

 **V: had a deep world of her own.**

 **Yoosung: ...**

 **Jumin Han: ...Anyways, V, continue.**

 **V: If I am right.**

 **V: MC being at her apartment right now...**

 **V: Rika must have wanted that.**

 **Jumin Han: Rika called in a complete stranger from up in the sky?  
**

 **Niko: omg Jumin**

 **V: I'm not saying she wanted MC to be there... but maybe...**

 **V: Rika wanted someone to do the work she did before.**

 **V: At the place she worked before.**

 **Jumin Han: What...?**

 **Zen: No way...**

 **Jaehee Kang: The work Rika did before...**

 **707: Hosting parties?**

 **Niko: that's the only work that I knew Rika did**

 **Zen: You mean Rika's party.**

 **Yoosung: Do you really think... that Rika planned this?**

 **Yoosung: If she made that decision when she was alive...**

 **V: That's my guess... but yes.**

 **V: Since she didn't leave a will.**

 **V: According to the information Luciel provided, MC doesn't seem dangerous.**

 **Niko: Even if she was**

 **Niko: I would take care of her.**

 **Yoosung: Niko that's creepy... -crying-**

Niko rolled his eyes in amusement at the blond's reaction. He was merely referring to his job.

 **Jumin Han: I'm not sure about this to be honest...**

 **V: Besides... she's practically on the same boat now that she knows about this messenger app.**

 **V: Whoever she might be.**

 **707: But still...**

 **Zen: If that's what V thinks...**

 **Zen: I'll agree to it but I don't feel good about it.**

 **Niko: I trust V as far as I can throw him**

 **Niko: which is pretty far btw**

 **Jumin Han: I still can't understand or agree with this.**

 **Jumin Han: I don't understand... why you would even make that guess.**

 **707: If it's what V thinks, I won't oppose it.**

 **707: MC must be going crazy with how things are going rn lol**

 **Yoosung: ...I think I'm going crazy.**

 **Yoosung: I can't believe there was something I didn't know about Rika...**

 **Zen: Yeah... You two were really close.**

 **Niko: There was a lot of stuff that all of us didn't know about Rika, and probably still don't know.**

 **Niko: Don't beat yourself up over it.**

 **Jumin Han: Not as close as V was.**

 **Yoosung: ...**

 **Niko: Ouch...**

 **Zen: -exasperated-**

 **Zen: Jumin you jerk, how could you be so harsh on Yoosung;;**

 **MC: I just came here to find the owner of the phone... What is going on...**

 **707: Owner of the phone?**

 **707: You were phished lol**

 **Niko: Omg**

 **707: According to V's guess, Rika... the person who used to live there**

 **707: had the person 'Unknown' convince u to go to the apartment.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Wait...**

 **Jaehee Kang: I understand... that everyone value's V's opinion.**

 **Jaehee Kang: But...**

 **Jaehee Kang: This chatroom is strictly prohibited to strangers**

 **Jaehee Kang: If I may say so, I think that we must verify what MC has said.**

 **Jaehee Kang: For all we know, MC could have simply made up that 'Unknown' person.**

 **707: I feel like Jaehee's glasses are glinting now.**

 **Niko: honestly same**

 **Jaehee Kang: ?**

 **V: Thank you for your opinion, Jaehee.**

 **V: But right now, I would appreciate it if you could trust me.**

 **V: If MC is not to be trusted, we can deal with it then.**

 **Niko: and by 'we' he means me**

 **Jumin Han: Hmm.**

 **Jumin Han: I don't agree with you... but I'll follow your decision.**

 **Jaehee Kang: If that is what Mr. Han thinks, then I will accede as well.**

 **707: Now then~**

 **707: Shouldn't we.. explain to MC about Rika and the RFA?**

 **MC: Please explain.**

 **Niko: u guys can brb**

Getting up once again from his chair, Niko took his now empty soda can and box of cereal back to the kitchen, only to get three more Dr. Peppers and a banana; just to balance it out the small snack.

 **Zen: Okay.**

 **Zen: Rika is...**

 **Zen: V's old girlfriend, and the person who created this chatroom.**

 **Yoosung: Rika hosted parties regularly for a good cause.**

 **Yoosung: She organized a group called RFA to plan the party and manage participants.**

 **MC: A party?**

 **707: Ya.**

 **707: Rika**

 **707: found the organization called RFA four years ago and hosted two parties until now.**

 **707: The seven of us who knew her personally joined the organization and helped her host the parties.**

 **Yoosung: -sends picture-**

 **Yoosung: She was an amazing person...**

 **Yoosung: She always sparkled.**

 **Zen: And Rika...**

 **Zen: Is no longer here with us...**

 **Zen: She passed away a year and a half ago.**

Niko sighed as he read the messages while sitting down. Plugging in his headphones to listen to music, he typed out a response.

 **Niko: It seems like it wasn't that long ago...**

 **707: MC has to know this anyways...**

 **Zen: Anyways, we still haven't gotten over that yet**

 **Zen: so please just keep it to yourself... MC**

 **Jumin Han: I still can't believe...**

 **Jumin Han: that Rika knew she'd pass away and planned all this.**

 **Jumin Han: but I'll just consider it as true for now since V think so.**

 **Niko: Of course it's real**

 **Niko: I told you that ghosts weren't fake.**

 **Jumin Han: Ghosts aren't real.**

 **Yoosung: ...I can't imagine... someone else taking over what Rika did.**

 **Zen: But if we continue on like this, there's no need for the party or our organization to continue.**

 **Jumin Han: We don't even know who she is though.**

 **Zen: Just the fact that she's in this chatroom makes me trust her a bit though;;**

 **Jumin Han: Not because MC's a girl?**

 **Niko: haha**

 **V: Everyone... I know that this is confusing. But...**

 **V: Maybe MC was chosen by Rika.**

 **V: 707 will look into that person called 'Unknown.'**

 **V: So for now, please just believe in me and wait.**

 **707: I guess ur busy right now. Ur replies are really late.**

 **Niko: I was just thinking about that too. Sorry to bother you if you were busy...**

 **V: Yeah I think... I have to leave right now.**

 **V: MC, it is best not to touch anything in the apartment.**

 **V: It won't be good if the alarm rings.**

 **V: Everything that you have to do... will be linked with this app installed on your phone.**

 **MC: What do you mean?**

 **707: This app program is not just a simple messenger.**

 **707: All the party related emails in Rika's computer**

 **707: will be transferred to this app.**

 **707: U'll be able to automatically receive the guests' information as well.**

 **707: And send personal messages to other members...**

 **Niko: but don't contact me much pls**

 **Yoosung: ?**

 **Niko: not really allowed to have my phone on me while i'm at work**

 **Niko: even if I am the boss.**

 **V: Then there's no need for MC to touch Rika's old things.**

 **Jaehee Kang: All MC has to do is use this app.**

 **707: I put in all those features so that Rika can work more comfortably.**

 **707: Glad there's a use for them lol**

 **Zen: Hey. My messenger doesn't have any email checking thing?**

 **Yoosung: Mine neither...**

 **Yoosung: Can't my messenger tell me if my LOL friends are logged in?**

 **707: omg**

 **Jaehee Kang: -unimpressed-**

 **Niko: You don't need it Yoosung**

 **Niko: you already play too much**

 **V: I'm sorry...**

 **V: But I have to leave.**

 **707: Okay. See u later, V.**

 **V: Jumin.**

 **Jumin Han: ?**

 **V: Please take care of things for me.**

 **Jumin Han: ...Alright.**

 ***V left the chatroom***

 **707: ...V's gone.**

 **Niko: Shit I didn't say goodbye I was finishing my soda.**

 **Zen: Yup. What's he so busy with?**

 **Jumin Han: None of your business.**

 **707: Anyways, let's do what V said. MC, u can log into this chatroom from time to time right?**

 **707: Please log in at times and do what Rika did.**

 **707: All u have to do is use the features in this app.**

 **707: Most of it is just checking emails.**

 **707: Most of the emails will be about people who want to attend the party.**

 **Zen: Yup. And come chat with us regularly.**

 **Jumin Han: Why doesn't everyone stop talking and Assistant Kang summarize everything for her.**

 **Jumin Han: And invite her to the organization.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Alright.**

 **Jaehee Kang: RFA is an organization Rika created so that anyone can freely make donations regardless of class or nationality.**

 **Jaehee Kang: At the time, she hosted quite large parties once every two years, and they were very successful.**

 **Zen: Those were busy days. I thought people were going to trample me.**

 **Niko: I wish lol**

 **Jaehee Kang: This chatroom was used to discuss plans for the party.**

 **707: I created this chatroom lol**

 **Yoosung: Everyone knows that already...**

 **Jaehee Kang: Because this chatroom contained a lot of information that cannot be publicly released**

 **Jaehee Kang: the app was distributed in secret only for RFA members.**

 **Jaehee Kang: But ever since Rika passed away, we did not host a single party.**

 **Jumin Han: Yeah... not a single one.**

 **Jumin Han: We wanted to, but without Rika, we couldn't proceed.**

 **Jaehee Kang: ...And this chatroom because a place for us to talk about personal matters.**

 **Niko: And listen to Zen fight everyone.**

 **707: lol**

 **707: We checked that everyone's alive with this chatroom and literally just chat.**

 **Yoosung: We shared our memories of Rika too.**

 **Jaehee Kang: ... MC, I think you were led to that place without any explanation.**

 **Jaehee Kang: If V is right, it seems that someone sent you there to fill Rika's position.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Considering that you know the existence of that place as satisfying the conditions for joining the organization, following V's orders...**

 **Jumin Han: Fyi, currently there are seven members. Me, V, Zen, 707, Yoosung, Niko, and Assistant Kang. Everyone in the chatroom.**

 **Zen: If MC joins, it will be seven.**

 **Yoosung: Is she... really becoming a new member?**

 **Jumin Han: We didn't hear from MC yet.**

 **Jumin Han: MC.**

 **Jumin Han: All we are trying to do is host parties, raise funds, gather people... and things like that.**

 **Jumin Han: Our organization has done a lot of good so far.**

 **Jumin Han: ... You will never regret joining.**

 **Yoosung: I thought Jumin was against her. Why the sudden change?**

 **Jumin Han: I am only following V's decision.**

 **Zen: If you join the organization, we'll be able to talk more. Not everyday we meet a pretty girl.**

 **Niko: -unimpressed-**

 **707: Uhm. How do you know she's pretty? I didn't even send the photo.**

 **Zen: Send the photo.**

 **707: No.**

 **Zen: Damn.  
**

 **Jumin Han: Men will be men.**

 **Zen: And you're not a man?  
**

 **707: Heard somewhere Jumin's gay.**

 **Zen: omg...**

 **Zen: Go away. You scare me.**

 **Jumin Han: Not even worth responding to that.**

 **Niko: Seven you're a dork.**

 **Niko: don't joke about something like that**

 **Yoosung: But Zen, you have really low standards. You still care for looks?  
**

 **Jaehee Kang: Famous people must not act that way.**

 **Zen: Gosh~ I'm not famous~**

 **Jumin Han: Everyone stop chatting around.**

 **Jumin Han: I was talking?**

 **Jaehee Kang: I apologize.**

 **Jumin Han: MC, will you join RFA?**

 **MC: Alright. It looks like fun. I'll give it a go.**

 **Yoosung: That's a fast decision..**

 **Jumin Han: Ha. I like it.**

 **Niko: Happy to have you~**

 **Jaehee Kang: I wonder if you have thought this through.**

 **Zen: Welcome, MC. Oi, Seven. Register her info asap.**

 **707: Ya. I have register her before she changes her mind.**

 **Yoosung: Even the processing is fast...**

 **Yoosung: MC must be a positive person, seeing that she made her decision so fast.**

 **Jaehee Kang: She may not be a careful person.**

 **Jumin Han: Assistant Kang, is there something you do not like about her?  
**

 **Yoosung: Hey~ Jaehee, don't be like that.**

 **Jaehee Kang: It is not like that.**

 **Niko: Leave Jaehee be. We all have our own opinions about what's happened tonight.**

 **Jaehee Kang: ... Thank you Niko.**

 **Yoosung: ...I'm glad we have a girl now! It was a hopeless sausage fest until now lol.**

 **Yoosung: MC, if you have any questions, I can answer them.**

 **Yoosung: Ask anything you need.**

 **Niko: I have a question**

 **Niko: Why did you make it seem like Jaehee isn't a girl?**

 **Yoosung: ...**

 **Niko: lolol**

 **707: Good. I've registered her as a member! Oh. We don't really need ur signature.**

 **Yoosung: You're going to collect all the info so she's can't run away, right?**

 **707: ^^... Since it's a verbal contract.**

 **Zen: ...Don't collect anything without MC's permission**

 **707: Ya**

 **707: I'm gonna leave for a sec. Need to check sth.**

 **Zen: Background check on MC?**

 **707: Nah~ It's work. I have to make a living somehow.**

 **Yoosung: Stop it. You get paid enough.**

 **707: How do u know much I get paid?**

 **Yoosung: I saw your new car on fb... -sends picture-**

 **707: Oh lol. Did u like the photo?**

 **Yoosung: Yup.**

 **Niko: you gotta let me ride in it sometime Seven**

 **707: Good job lol.**

 **707: Alright**

 **707: I'm gonna peace out.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Well, since she has joined I think everyone can leave if they need to.**

 **Zen: Yeah?**

 **Jumin Han: Hmm. Let me check my schedule...**

 **Yoosung: Okay.**

 **707: Anyways, welcome MC**

 **Yoosung: Welcome! Good luck to us.**

 **Zen: Glad you joined, MC ^^**

 **Jumin Han: We'll see how you do.**

 **Jaehee Kang: For now, I look forward to working with you.**

 ***Jumin Han has left the chatroom***

 **Zen: Oh- By the way**

 **Zen: I had a good dream last night. I think I saw you there-**

 **Zen: Or not. Bye~!**

 ***Zen has left the chatroom***

 ***707 has left the chatroom***

 ***Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom***

 ***Yoosung has left the chatroom***

 **Niko: Don't listen to Zen omg MC he's so weird**

 ***Niko has left the chatroom***

Niko sighed as he leaned back in his chair, raising his arms over his head. Sitting there for a while really made ones' neck and back hurt. Maybe a quick walk around the neighborhood would help?

Oh, sure, why the hell not.

Slipping on a pair of burgundy converse, the raven haired boy walked out of his house, locking the door behind him. Quickly pulling out his phone, he typed out a text to Seven.

 _'i'm gonna run to a convenience store real quick u want anything?'_

Walking forward, Niko lazily scrolled through his phone to look at his schedule for tomorrow. Sadly, he wasn't going to be free until after noon, not giving him a chance to log into the chatroom as much as he would like to right now. A vibration made him glance at the top of the screen, a text from Seven.

 _'I think I'm good but thanks for asking. You should be asleep right now; it's late and you probably have a busy day tomorrow.'_

Grimacing, he typed out a response. _'please don't remind me. i just wanted to go on a quick walk to clear my head and since i was in the neighborhood, i thought i would ask.'_

 _'Lol sure Nik'_

 _'don't you have work that you need to be doing?'_ When the hacker didn't reply, Niko huffed in amusement. Looking at the time, he noticed that he had been walking for a bit longer than what he wanted, so he returned back to his home. Sighing, he dragged his feet to his room and flopped on the bed, setting multiple alarms due to his habit of hitting the snooze button. Thankfully, he fell asleep rather quickly.

* * *

 _Niko Iori is a 20 year old male with black hair styled into an undercut, green eyes, has nose and septum piercings, and multiple earrings on both ears. He grew up in Japan for the first six years of his life before moving to Korea. He grew to be very close with 707 after they met in church, after Niko's mother forced him to go on a regular basis. He teaches self defense classes during the day but is also a hitman for hire. Everyone knows that Niko is a self defense teacher, but only Seven really knows what Niko does when he's not teaching, and that's because he snooped around his friend's apartment and accidentally found a sniper rifle stuffed recklessly into the bedroom closet._

 _Age: 20yrs old  
Height: 168 cm  
Weight: 64kg  
Occupation: Self Defense Teacher, ?  
Likes: Sleeping  
Cats  
Drawing_

 _Niko isn't really interested in girls, which doesn't really bother anyone in the RFA._

 _I'll more than likely draw a portrait of him when I have the time, but I'm in the process of finding another job and moving, so please be patient with me._


	2. DAY TWO

**08:05; DAY TWO**

Within the first few minutes of waking up, Niko grabbed his phone and turned over to his side, reading over conversations that he had missed the night before due to going to bed early. Upon entering the chatroom, he noticed that Jumin, Jaehee, and MC were already there.

 ***Niko has entered the chatroom***

 **MC: Jaehee, how is the cat?**

 **Jaehee Kang: ...The cat is safe.**

 **Jumin Han: Of course it is.**

 **Niko: I'm confused did something happen to Elizabeth?**

 **Jaehee Kang: Oh, good morning Niko.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han left off Elizabeth the 3rd with me last night.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I think I will go crazy.**

 **Niko: don't do that please**

 **Niko: Jumin, you know that you can just leave Elizabeth with me?**

 **Niko: Seven never comes over so she'll be safe**

 **Jumin Han: No**

 **Jaehee Kang: But my house isn't. It is covered in c-hair.**

 **Jumin Han: What do you mean covered in c-hair... She only sheds 3 to 28 strands every ten minutes.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Did you count that?**

 **Jumin Han: Yes.**

Niko snorted out loud as he read Jumin's answer, reaching over to his nightstand to grab the glass of water that had set over night, taking a quick swig of it.

 **Jumin Han: Anyways.**

 **Jumin Han: Yoosung...**

 **Jumin Han: has shown off to everyone here that he's never had a girlfriend**

 **Jumin Han: He could change that status in an instant if he honed his skills like me.**

 **Niko: i've never had a girlfriend either**

 **Niko: i don't even need/have you skills lol**

 **MC: A bit douchey;**

Without warning, MC replied and made the raven haired teacher choke and sputter on the water that he tried to take a drink from. Coughing harshly, Niko set the cup down on the table and tried to type out a response with no typos.

 **Jaehee Kang: Shh.**

 **Niko: omg**

 **Niko: i'm crying**

 **Jumin Han: 'Shh' doesn't work in a chatting room, Assistant Kang.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Oops.**

 **Jumin Han: And you do not write 'oops'.**

 **Jumin Han: Anyways,**

 **Jumin Han: MC is only jealous of me.**

 **Niko: prob just your money**

 **MC: not;**

 **Jaehee: lol**

 **Jumin Han: Assistant Kang, you seemed pleased.**

 **Jumin Han: Anyways, had there been no progress with the party yet?**

 **Jaehee Kang: I have not heard from V.**

 **Niko: neither have i**

 **Niko: he was busy the other day so i'm not very surprised.**

 **MC: When do you think we'll hold the party?**

 **Jumin Han: Previously, we had around six months to prepare.**

 **Jaehee Kang: It will depend on the size of the party.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Considering that you are not experienced, I assume that this party will be small and we'll have less time to prepare.**

 **Niko: fair assumption**

 **Jumin Han: That may be correct.**

 **Jumin Han: If we do hold the party again, I hope V gets himself together and participates more actively.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Ever since Rika passed away... he has turned quite timid.**

Getting up from bed, Niko moved to his computer chair, booting up his computer to check any social media so he could continue watching the messenger app.

 **Jumin Han: Still, it's been a year and a half**

 **Jumin Han: and V's attitude hasn't changed at all.**

 **Niko: You have to realize that some people need more time than others to cope with the loss of someone they care about**

 **Niko: mr robot**

 **Jaehee Kang: lol**

 **Jaehee Kang; I think it's understandable considering he lost...the woman he promised his life to.**

 **Jumin Han: Hmph. That boy.**

 **Jumin Han: And don't call me that, Niko.**

 **Jumin Han: I hope his new photographs are turning out fine.**

 **MC: Was V deeply involved with Rika?**

 **Niko: They talked about getting married for a while but then stopped for some weird reason.**

 **Jaehee Kang: It is their private matter...**

 **Jaehee Kang: But everyone thought that they would spend the rest of their lives together.**

 **Jumin Han: Assistant Kang.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Yes?**

 **Jumin Han: Is my Elizabeth the 3rd going well?**

 **Jaehee Kang: ...I say this every time but it is not proper to leave your cat with me.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I have a life of my own.**

 **Niko: Just leave her here with me.**

 **Niko: you know**

 **Niko:** **like how i said earlier**

 **Jumin Han: Just consider it a part of your job.**

 **Jumin Han: Find comfort in the money that goes into your bank account.**

 **Jumin Han: And why would I leave her with you Niko?**

 **Niko: Because I'm actually nice to her**

 **Niko: I'm not Seven**

 **MC: It's not about money. You have to respect Jaehee's private life too.**

 **Niko: oh that too**

 **Jaehee Kang: Oh... Thank you for saying so.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I'm quite surprised that you said that.**

 **Jaehee Kang: It's just as MC and Niko say.**

 **Jaehee Kang: And it is difficult for me to accept that taking care of your cat is part of my job.**

 **Jumin Han: Since when did you start taking sides with Jaehee, MC?**

 **Jumin Han: Niko?**

 **Niko: i'm only here because I was just waking up for work**

 **Niko: and trying to babysit your cat**

 **Niko: she's a dear**

 **Jaehee Kang: I do not think MC is taking anyone's side in particular.**

 **Jumin Han: Hmm.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I can handle everything but the c-fur. -_-**

 **Jumin Han: Do no treat Elizabeth the 3rd's sacred hair that way.**

 **Jumin Han: You should be thinking of collecting them carefully to knit a scarf.**

 **Jaehee Kang: -unimpressed-**

 **Niko: -unimpressed-**

 **Jumin Han: Oh... That is actually a very good idea.**

 **Jumin Han: _A handmade scarf made from scattered cat hair...!_**

 **Niko: ugh**

 **MC: I can see being an assistant is very hard...**

 **Jaehee Kang: Yes, basically I am the modern slave.**

 **Jumin Han: I prefer a classic slave.**

 **Jaehee Kang: So what?**

 **Jumin Han: To be honest, I am against slavery.**

 **Niko: where is this conversation going**

 **Niko: i don't like it**

 **Jaehee Kang: What are you talking about?**

 **Jumin Han: I'm just saying whatever comes into my mind.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Are you being possessed by Seven?**

A loud laugh echoed through Niko's house at Jaehee's question. True, this didn't sound like Jumin at _all_ , but sometimes he did get weird like that.

 **Jumin Han: _What an insult._**

 **Jaehee Kang: I think you should leave for work.**

 **Jumin Han: Before that, I must know this.**

 **Jumin Han: There wasn't any male cats intruding and making a commotion?**

 **Jaehee Kang: -sigh-**

 **Jaehee Kang: Of course there wasn't...**

 **Jaehee Kang: Anyways, please take your cat back at noon sharp.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I have to leave for work in the afternoon.**

 **Jumin Han: Oh, right.**

 **Jumin Han: I'll take the car to your place at noon.**

 **Niko: great, you guys are reminding me that i need to go to work too**

 **Niko: -crying-**

 **MC: What do you do, Niko?**

 **Niko: I'm a self defense teacher!**

 **Niko: maybe when you get the time you can take some classes**

 **Niko: i'll even give you a discount**

 **Jaehee Kang: Please hurry, Mr. Han.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I must go to work soon.**

 **Jumin Han: Go to work with me.**

 **Niko: psst give me a ride to my gym.**

 **MC: Jaehee, I'm glad it's almost over for you haha.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Oh... Thank you.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Never thought anyone would acknowledge how difficult this is...**

 **Jumin Han: I guess I'm good since I acknowledge with money.**

 **Niko: HA**

 **Jaehee Kang: ...**

 **Jumin Han: Then, I'll get going.**

 **Jumin Han: I can give you a ride today, Niko.**

 **Niko: sweet i'll start getting ready then**

 **Jaehee Kang: I will get ready. MC, have a good day.**

 ***Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom***

 ***Jumin Han has left the chatroom***

 ***Niko has left the chatroom***

Leaning back and sighing, Niko lightly slapped his hands on either of his cheeks to wake his face up. "Alright, Jumin will probably be here in five-ish minutes, so you better get ready.." He got up from the chair and put on a pair of heather grey cropped pants with a black t-shirt. Walking over to his dresser, he hummed in thought as he tried to figure out what kind of socks to wear for the day. Shaking his head, he decided on black socks that had 'meow' stitched into them in white thread.

Niko breathed out of sigh as he walked into the kitchen, grabbing a banana and aiming to make a quick protein shake. A knock on his door made him look up from the mini blender. Turning it off for a moment, he walked to the front door, looking through the peephole to see Jaehee waiting for him.

"Ah, good morning Jaehee." He said with a smile as he opened the door.

"Good morning, Niko. Are you ready to go?"

"I just need to put my shake in a bottle and then I'll be ready to go. You can come in if you don't want to stand out here?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you." Shrugging, he walked back inside, quickly grabbing whatever water bottle was clean and poured the shake in the cup. Putting the lid on the top and grabbing his banana, Niko made sure he had his phone, earbuds, and house keys in his backpack before leaving the house.

"Sorry if I made you wait too long. Should have timed myself better." Niko apologized as the two of them got into Jumin's car. "Thank you again for picking me up today."

"No problem." Jumin replied shortly. "Is there any reason as to why you couldn't walk again today?"

Niko's eye twitched. "I'm not going to jog 5k everyday, it's nice to take a break. Besides, I've got a full schedule today, so I don't want to tire myself out before even starting the day."

Jumin hummed. "Fair enough."

As the three of them talked, time seemed to pass faster than usual, because when the car stopped, Niko looked out the window to see his gym outside.

"Gah, I can't believe that I'm here already..." He complained before grabbing his bag. "You two have a good day, too! I'll log on sometime today when I'm free."

Jaehee nodded. "See you later, Niko." Jumin merely nodded to the boy before they drove off. Groaning, he fished his keys out of his backpack, taking his time to unlock the door.

"Time to start the day..."

* * *

**12:43; DAY TWO**

Niko leaned back in his chair, his lunch hour finally coming around. Logging into the messenger, he noticed conversations That MC had with Jumin,Jaehee, and Yoosung, who was looking for Seven, for some reason. Sighing, he placed his chin on the desk in front of him, putting his arms on the sides of his head with his phone in front of his face.

 ****Niko entered the chatroom****

 **MC: It's the notorious 707!**

 **707: Whuuut, who just said that!**

 **707: I'm such a nice, innocent and affectionate person~**

 **Niko: gag**

 **707: What do u mean notorious lol**

 **707: I see that cutie Yoosung was looking for me!**

 **707: I was just too busy in the morning to log in...**

 **707: I guess he missed me lol**

 **707: Oh, Niko!**

 **Niko: yeah it's me**

 **Niko: work is gonna kill me -crying-**

 **MC: Are you close with Yoosung?**

 **707: Not just Yoosung, I'm close with all the members~**

 **707: I'm sure I'll get close with u soon lol**

 **Niko: You know liars go to hell, Seven.**

 ****Zen has entered the chatroom****

 **707: I worked so hard during the weekend that my shoulders are soooo stiff Xl**

 **707: Niko so mean lol**

 **Niko: i'm only stating what the bible says man**

 **Zen: Stop pretending to be cute. Take those emojis away.**

 **707: Oh, our celebrity, Zen is here lol**

 **MC: lol You're here.**

 **Zen: Yeah. Today was a bit hectic.**

 **Niko: tell me about it -depressed-**

 **707: Just read the messages above. Jumin must have left his cat with Jaehee again lolol**

 **707: I feel nothing but love for that cat**

 **Niko: leave the cat alone**

 **Niko: i keep trying to get him to let me watch Elizabeth 3rd so Jaehee has something less to worry about**

 **Niko: but he knows that you're more than likely going to come by and see her.**

 **MC: Didn't you go with Seven to see the cat the other day?;;**

 **Niko: oh the CCTV screenshot**

 **Niko: there's footage of me petting Elizabeth**

 **Niko: like a normal human being**

 **707: Don't be mean! -pouting-**

 **707: Can't understand what's up with Jaehee though lol**

 **Zen: -_- I've said this many times but I hate cats**

 **Zen: I don't even like that trust fund kid coming near me. He smells like cats.**

 **Zen: That rich dude... kind of looks like a cat.**

Rubbing his eyes with his hand, Niko snickered to himself at Zen's responses to Elizabeth 3rd.

 **MC: Which do you hate more, Jumin or cats?**

 **707: lololol which do you hate more lolol**

 **707: Ur basically saying that Jumin's the same as cats lmaooo**

 **Zen: lol I like what MC said.**

 **Zen: Hmm... To answer the question**

 **Zen: I hate them both equally.**

 **Zen: I never liked Jumin**

 **Zen: but because of my allergy just looking at cats make me feel like I'm about to die!**

 **Niko: because you guys but heads so often**

 **Niko: if you took time to actually talk and not fight your friendship would be better.**

 **Niko: and I don't think allergies work that way Zen.**

 **707: lololol u still haven't gotten over ur fur allergy? lolol**

 **Zen: Stop laughing. It's serious!**

 **Zen: And you do not overcome an allergy...**

 **Zen:** **Your body doesn't change!**

 **Zen: I already don't like that dude and that cat is bugging me more. -angry-**

 **707: lololololol But cats r so cute tho**

 **Niko: tbh i love cats -sends photo-**

 **707: lmao cat socks**

 **Zen: I remember he called you a cat abuser;; Am I remembering wrong?**

 **707: I never abuse her~~ I just play with her.**

 **Zen: How?**

 **Niko: in a way that isn't right**

 **707: I just well~~~hug~~~ her**

 **707: and~~~rub my cheeks on her**

 **707: and~~hug her**

 **707: and run in circles**

 **707: and I run around with her in my arms lol**

 **MC: I think that's abuse...**

 **Zen: Yes. That is abuse.**

 **Niko: i've told you that many times Seven**

 **Zen: Stop harassing the cat and leave her alone.**

 **Zen: Let Jumin live with that thing.**

 **Zen: Anyways;**

 **Zen: How is his company going?**

 **707: Jumin's been showing better results so Mr. Chairman went abroad to play golf lol**

 **Niko: but there's golf here**

 **Niko: why go abroad...**

 **Zen: That dude has to bring in good people again for the party to be a success...**

 **707: Oh~ Yeah. That's true.**

 **MC: Mr. Chairman? ...Golf?**

 **Zen: He's the company chairman's son.**

 **Zen: I think he's the oldest son?**

 **707: Dunno. Don't remember.**

 **Zen: Yeah right. You know everything about us.**

 **707: No... Pay me if u want me to know... -pouting-**

 **Zen: You already have enough money... You changed your car recently.**

 **707: U don't know car poor? Car hobo.**

 **Niko: i don't have a car**

 **Niko: shut up**

 **Zen: Anyways, Jumin has to step up and bring a lot of rich people to the party... lol**

 **707: lololol**

 **707: Gah... I got work. I have to go lol**

 **Niko: ugh same my lunch hour is almost up**

 **MC: What work?**

 **707: U want to know?**

 **707: but!**

 **707: It's~ a secret~. -heart eyes-**

 **Zen: Okay. Bye, I have to leave too.**

 **Niko: Seven leave your door unlocked**

 **707: ?**

 **Niko: i'm gonna come over after work**

 **Niko: You have to eat more than chips.**

 **707: lol Okay**

 **707: Get it on you guys**

 **Zen: What are you talking about**

 **707: Bye~**

 ****707 has left the chatroom****

 **Zen: He's gone.**

 **Niko: good observation**

 **MC: Have a good day teaching, Niko.**

Her response made Niko smile softly. "At least she notices that I'm there... I was thinking that she didn't care."

 **Niko: aw thanks~**

 **Zen: I want to stay longer but I have to go.**

 **Zen: Let's talk soon MC.**

 **Zen: Bye.**

 **Niko: see you later!**

 ****Niko has left the chatroom****

 ****Zen has left the chatroom****

"Gods, I don't want to go back to work... But the money... But work.." Niko talked to himself, pressing his cheek into the cold wood of the desk. "Oh well..."

* * *

**17:00; DAY TWO**

Niko stood outside of his friend's house, waiting for him. After knocking the door more than once, ringing the doorbell, he sighed and just let himself in, balancing the groceries that he got to make dinner. "Seven, I'm coming in!"

A muffled voice acknowledged him, making him sigh and put down the bags that he had. Niko walked through the living room into Seven's room, where he was greeted with a certain redhead, face down in bed with a pillow over his hair.

"What're you doing?" He asked, squinting his eyes at the sight before him. Due to the pillow over his friend's head, he walked over to the bed, lifting the pillow off Seven's head. "Repeat that please."

"I finished work earlier than I expected so I wanted to nap before you came over."

"Did you misplace your phone? I sent a couple messages and you never responded."

The hacker turned his head to look at Niko. "I put it on silent so I could sleep."

"Then sleep while I make some dinner. I hope you don't mind my ramen."

That answer made Seven shoot up into a sitting position. "I love your ramen!"

"Alright, I'll get on that."

After spending half an hour in the kitchen, the two sat in Seven's room with steaming bowels of ramen, decorated with fried beef, scallions, and a fried egg. Inhaling the scent, Niko logged into the chatroom to catch up on some chats that he missed due to work.

 ****707 has entered the chatroom****

 ****Niko has entered the chatroom****

 **MC: Niko~**

 **Niko: ah, hello**

 **707: lolol I get to talk with MC.**

 **707: So exciting~**

 **707: I feel good cuz I finished work earlier than I expected.**

 **707: And then Niko came over and made me dinner -sends photo of Niko taking a huge bite of ramen-**

 **Niko: Seven omg**

 **Niko: I'm in the same room as you**

 **Niko: I can easily beat you up.**

 **MC: Awesome possum.**

Niko snorted as he brought more noodles to his mouth, MC's answer amusing him.

 **707: lol**

 **707: Huh? But...**

 **707: V came here haha**

 **MC: Yes. But he left soon.**

 **Niko: he's more than likely busy**

 **707: I wanted to talk to V!**

 **707: I really hope he tells us the plans fast**

 **707: and we get to hold the party again haha**

 **707: Then so many fun things will happen~~**

 **Niko: yeah sure**

 **Niko: 'fun'?**

 **MC: What fun things?**

 **707: Hmm lol**

 **707: For example...**

 **707: The company I work for right now never gives me days off...**

 **Niko: which isn't right**

 **707: But they'll be forced to give me a holiday.**

 **707: So excited to see the boss' angry face.**

 **Niko: i'm so glad i'm my own boss**

 **MC: Forced to give you a holiday...?**

 **Niko: he just means ditching work for a week**

 **Niko: without permission.**

 **707: lololol**

 ****Yoosung has entered the chatroom****

 **Yoosung: Hiya**

 **707: Howdy**

 **Niko: wtf is howdy**

 **Yoosung: Are you a cowboy or sth? roflol`**

 **MC: Hey~ Hey~**

 **Yoosung: omg lol**

 **Yoosung: Hey lol**

 **707: V came and went Look at the messages above.**

 **Yoosung: Ya?**

 **Yoosung: Oh... V.**

 **Yoosung: He really did come...**

 **Niko: Seven is a lot of things**

 **Niko: a dork**

 **Niko: cat abuser**

 **Niko: but not a liar.**

"Really?" Niko looked up from his phone screen to see Seven with a raised eyebrow, thankfully he didn't look too irritated. "How could you be so mean?"

"I'm only stating the facts." He replied with a shrug.

 **707: He must have seen everything we said about the party.**

 **707: Since MC joined the organization**

 **707: we were pretty busy just talking about the party.**

 **707: If Yoosung stopped playing games because he was thinking about the party**

 **Niko: leave him alone you bully**

 **Yoosung: omg**

 **707: that says it all.**

 **Yoosung: I'm not that addicted to games lol**

 **Yoosung: Hmm...**

 **Yoosung: When do you think we'll have specific plans for the party?**

 **707: I hope it's soon.**

 **Niko: yeah me too**

 **Niko: i need a break from work**

 **MC: Or... you can just hang with me and chat. lol**

 **707: lololol that's positive~!**

 **Yoosung: If we don't get to hold the party again...**

 **Yoosung: your access might be denied, MC. -crying-**

 **707: omg that's too harsh!**

 **707: Who the hell would do that.**

 **Niko: oh gee i wonder**

 **Yoosung: Since Seven's responsible**

 **Yoosung: he'll go to where you are and cut off your access -_-**

 **707: ?!**

 **Niko: he's got a point tho**

 **Yoosung: Stop pretending. You're the technician.**

 **707: -pouting-**

 **707: Oh the tragic fate of an employee...**

 **Yoosung: Yeah yeah. You're gonna do whatever V tells you to do anyways.**

 **Niko: omg Yoosung calm**

 **707: W...**

 **Yoosung: W, what?**

 **707: I don't know how it's gonna play out...**

 **707: But I want the party fast~**

 **Yoosung: Me too**

 **Niko: yeah me too**

 **Yoosung: Jaehee didn't seem to be up for it at first**

 **Yoosung: but I think it's just because she doesn't trust MC. I think she wants the party too.**

 ****Jumin Han has entered the chatroom****

 **Yoosung: Oh. It's Jumin**

 **707: I want to give a 90's greeting~**

 **Niko: please don't**

 **Niko: you're gonna say it out loud when you type it**

 **Yoosung: Hiya**

"Yo.. yo.. homie Joe..." Seven mumbled loud enough for Niko to hear it

The raven haired man groaned. "I just can't believe."

 **707: Yo, yo, homie Joe.**

 **Niko: he said it out loud**

 **MC: Hey**

 **Yoosung: lolol**

 **Jumin Han: -_-**

 **Jumin Han: I'm tired.**

 **Niko: yeah join the club**

 **Jumin Han: Assistant Kang!**

 **Yoosung: She isn't here...?**

 **MC: Jaehee has a life of her own;**

 **Jumin Han: I'm not invading her personal life.**

 **Jumin Han: I am calling her during working hours set by the law.**

 **707: And the law says that work hours are from 00 to 24, right?**

 **Niko: omg**

 **Yoosung: -gasp-**

 **Jumin Han: God...**

 **Jumin Han: Elizabeth the 3rd hasn't been eating anything since she came back from Assistant Kang's place.**

 **Jumin Han: I have to call her.**

 **Niko: my best bet would be using a phone**

 **Niko: there's a cool feature where you can press buttons and talk into it**

 **Niko: and she can talk back**

 **Yoosung: Why don't you call her rather than going online?**

 **707: lololol**

 **707: Since he can take care of things without hearing her voice?**

 **707: How's school for ya, Yoosung?**

 **Yoosung: Fine**

 **Yoosung: But I fell asleep during geography today.**

 **Yoosung: I'm worried about my GPA T_T I hate GE classes!**

 **MC: What subject do you like?**

 **Yoosung: Hmm...**

 **Yoosung: Hmm?**

 **707: Maybe u have zero interest?**

 **Yoosung: Pretty much.**

 **Niko: yeah i didn't have a lot of interests in college either -shrug-**

 **707: lol Don't worry too much.**

 **707: If you end up hacking beyond national borders you get to memorize world geography pretty quick.**

 **Niko: Seven we can't all be hackers**

 **Yoosung: Gahh... I want to get out of school fast.**

 **Yoosung: It's not as if getting a job becomes easier if you study hard. -depressed-**

 **707: I heard young people these days are depressed because of things like that.**

 **Niko: as someone who's young**

 **Niko: I can confirm that claim.**

 **Yoosung: Seven talks as if he's not young.**

 **Jumin Han: A cat abuser cannot be considered a normal member of the youth.**

 **Yoosung: omg... Jumin suddenly started talking lol**

 **707: lololol**

 **707: It's a problem that Yoosung doesn't have a girlfriend.**

 **Niko: oh please**

 **Niko: you don't have a girlfriend either**

 **707: It's also a problem that Yoosung's addicted to games.**

 **707: It's another problem that Yoosung's struggling with problems faced by the youth these days.**

 **707: It's a huge problem that Yoosung doesn't like V.**

 **707: Yoosung has so many problems.**

 **Niko: Lay off of him.**

 **Niko: We're still in the same room, you know.**

"Why do you gotta harass him like that?" Niko asked, exasperated. "You know that this is just gonna work him up and he's gonna complain about V."

"I know."

That answer made Niko slam a fist on top Seven's head. "Then don't do it!"

 **Yoosung: It's not just my problem that I don't like V.**

 **Yoosung: V's the one who gave me the reason for not liking him.**

 **MC: Is Yoosung not getting along with V?**

 **Niko: sighs**

 **707: Well, they aren't really on good terms...**

 **Yoosung: I don't hate V for no reason.**

 **Yoosung: Everyone seems to be find with V...**

 **Yoosung: To me, that's more strange.**

 **707: Yoosung was really close with Rika.**

 **Yoosung: We weren't just close.**

 **Yoosung: I am her actual family.**

 **Yoosung: Jumin got rid of his tears quickly.**

 **Yoosung: Even though Rika wasn't with us anymore**

 **Yoosung; he got over it so soon...**

 **Yoosung: Managed to do his work without a problem.**

 **Yoosung: He's doing even better now.**

 **Yoosung: Same with V... they both got over it so fast.**

 **Yoosung: Not just Jumin, everyone got over it so fast.**

 **707: That is true...**

 **Yoosung: I was connected to her by blood.**

 **707: Now that I think about it...**

 **Yoosung: It was unbearable for me.**

 **707: Yoosung, u were really messed up by it.**

 **Niko: But you have to understand that everyone here has different personalities.**

 **Niko: We all have our own ways of coping with loss.**

 **Niko: So it's not that we got over Rika so fast**

 **Niko:** **but we're just dealing with it in different ways, Yoosung.**

 **Yoosung: It's natural that everyone doesn't feel the way I do.**

 **Yoosung: I was practically her little brother.**

 **Yoosung: If V truly loved Rika.**

 **707: Omg;**

Grabbing a pillow from Seven's bed, Niko started swinging it at the hacker's head with all his might. "I told you that he would get worked up about this! I tell you this every time, but you still do it!"

"I'm sorry! I surrender!" Seven yelled, trying to cover his head with his arms to protect himself from the attack.

 **Yoosung: If he really considered her family...**

 **Yoosung: he wouldn't have gotten over it so fast...**

 **707: I don't know...**

 **707: He wasn't... exactly well.**

 **707: V too...**

 **707: Even now.**

 **Yoosung: ...**

 **MC: I heard that if people get really sad, they get colder instead.**

 **Niko: i've heard that too**

 **Yoosung: Really?**

 **Yoosung: But even if that true**

 **Yoosung: V did a lot of things that I can't understand.**

 **Jumin Han: Hey. I'm back.**

 **Niko: boy did you miss an a+ soap opera scene**

 **707: Is our cute Elizabeth doing well?**

 **Jumin Han: I think Assistant Kang fed her too much.**

 **Jumin Han: And do not talk about her as if she is your cat.**

 **Jumin Han: Someone who abuses cats has no right to talk that way.**

 **Jumin Han: And Yoosung.**

 **Yoosung: Yes?**

 **Jumin Han: However V dealt with Rika's death...**

 **Jumin Han: I don't think it's something for you to judge.**

 **Jumin Han: I"m not defending V but...**

 **Jumin Han: You have to acknowledge that V has his own way of grieving.**

 **Yoosung: Well.**

 **Yoosung: I don't know.**

 **Yoosung: Stopping the parties that Rika held**

 **Yoosung: and almost breaking up the organization...**

 **Yoosung: Do you think it was because he couldn't bear to think about her?**

 **Yoosung: It wasn't just that, he got rid of all traces of her.**

 **Yoosung: Her photos, records, everything.**

 **Yoosung: I don't think there's anything left other than the things in her apartment.**

 **Yoosung: If he knew the password to the apartment**

 **Yoosung: he would have gone in a burned everything.**

 **Yoosung: V used to be... so nice...**

 **Yoosung: But now...**

 **MC: Don't get too worked up.**

 **Niko: I agree with MC.**

 **Niko: It's not good to dwell on the past.**

 **Niko: If you do that, then you can't move forward.**

 **Yoosung: I can't stop myself...**

 **Yoosung: This is about Rika.**

 **707: omg**

 **707: It's scary watching Yoosung explode.**

 **Niko: And it's your damn fault you idiot.**

 **707: If u get older...**

 **707: u become more numb to things like that.**

 **Yoosung; You're not that much older than me.**

 **Yoosung: And Niko is the same age as me.**

 **Jumin Han: I do not think that V has changed that much.**

 **Jumin Han: Although I do admit that he has become more dry.**

 **707: I feel that he may be hiding something**

 **707: but I don't think that he's changed a lot**

 **Yoosung: You think that too, Seven?**

 **Yoosung: I do too.**

 **Yoosung: And you, Niko?**

 **Niko: No comment.**

 **MC: I want to see how things go.**

 **707: That's what I'm doing right now.**

"Yeah, and bringing up stupid stuff from the past." Niko mumbled, glancing at a slumped over Seven.

 **Jumin Han: What do you mean V's hiding something...;**

 **Jumin Han: Young people are so suspicious.**

 **707: Everyone knows that Yoosung doesn't really like V.**

 **707: That's nothing new~.**

 **707: A brother hating the sister's husband is**

 **707: a cliche soap opera story.**

 **MC: Seven, maybe you watched too many soap operas? lol**

 **Niko: AMEN. -crying-**

 **Yoosung: Ya...**

 **Yoosung: Seven, did you find the hacker who made MC go to the apartment?**

 **707: Hmm~.**

 **707: I did try tracing him...**

 **707: but didn't find much. -depressed-**

 **Yoosung: There's something that even you can't trace?**

 **Jumin Han: Maybe you've lost your skills?**

 **Jumin Han: You're being punished for abusing my cat.**

 **Niko: I 100% agree with Jumin.**

 **MC: Seven seems to need the cat's blessing.**

 **Niko: No.**

 **707: Thanks for saying that, MC.**

 **707: But to be honest...**

 **707: I kept digging and it seemed...**

 **707: to be related to a religious organization.**

 **707: I was about to look into it more... but I'm just going to keep an eye out for now.**

 **Yoosung: Religious?**

 **Jumin Han: That's a sensitive area.**

 **Niko: why i'm not very religious**

 **MC: I think he mentioned something about religion...**

 **707: Really?**

 **707: Hmm~.**

 **707: Okay, I'll keep that in mind.**

 **707: I'll have to collect more data.**

 **707: The information isn't conclusive yet so don't overreact.**

 **707: If it's related to Rika, I'll make sure to tell u.**

 **Yoosung: Okay... Alright.**

 **Yoosung; It must be hard for you.**

 **707: lol nothing hard~ it's fine.**

 **707: I'll go get some shut eye for now.**

 **MC: Already?**

 **Yoosung: Yeah...**

 **Yoosung: It's still early evening...**

 **Niko: before i got to his place, Seven was gonna nap for a bit**

 **707: I stayed up all night working till thins afternoon T_T**

 **707: And then Niko came over, made me dinner, and beat me up**

 **707: I can't even keep my eyes open right now...**

 **Yoosung; Got it. Hurry and go to bed.**

 **Yoosung: You're not skipping meals though, right?**

 **Niko: gonna be hard to do since i'm sitting in it**

 **707: Nah. Niko made his ramen.**

 **Jumin Han: Commoner food... it must be high cholesterol.**

 **Niko: Excuse me.**

 **Niko: How dare you call my ramen commoner food.**

 **Niko: I make the highest of quality food.**

 **Niko: If you want something that is low quality, then eat a burger.**

 **Jumin Han: I'd rather not.**

 **707: I'm gonna work hard and die fast.**

 **707: I have no desire to live long lol**

 **Yoosung: -shocked-**

 **Yoosung: Whaaat?**

 **MC: Sleep tight like a baby sheep.**

 **Yoosung: Baby sheep;;;**

 **Jumin Han: -_-**

 **707: Mehhh~~**

 **707: Anyways, bye~**

 **Jumin Han: Good bye.**

 ****707 has left the chat room****

"Get out of my bed." Niko looked up from the screen to see Seven glaring at him with as much strength as he could manage from the fatigue.

The trainer just snorted. "Just lay down over here. I'm probably going to leave after I do the dishes." He scoot over so the hacker could lay down in the bed, then turned his attention back to his phone.

 **Yoosung: No desire to live long;;;**

 **Yoosung: But.**

 **Yoosung: Jumin, you don't eat burgers because it's commoner food? ^^;**

 **Jumin Han: Yes.**

 **Jumin Han: I was educated as a child not to eat things like that.**

 **Jumin Han: It became a habit and I still don't have the desire to try it.**

 **Niko: you'll have to try my ramen.**

 **Niko: i make it with fresh veggies and meat.**

 **MC: I prefer fried chicken and wine too lol**

 **Jumin Han: What's fried chicken?**

 **Niko: omg**

 **Yoosung: How can you now know fired chicken as a Korean!**

 **Yoosung: Niko knows what it is and he's not Korean!**

 **Yoosung: ... Chicken that's fried in oil. You really don't know?**

 **Jumin: Is it different from pork stir fry?**

 **Yoosung: -_-**

 **Yoosung: So bougie.**

 **Jumin Han: Do you even know what that means?**

 **Yoosung: ;;**

 **Jumin Han: Anyways it is not good to be picky about food.**

 **Jumin Han: I have to leave now.**

 **Jumin Han: Bye.**

 **Yoosung: Later, Jumin.**

 **Yoosung: I'm gonna play LOLOL to get rid of my stress.**

 **Niko: it's time for me to do dishes**

 **Niko: walk home afterwards too**

 **Jumin Han: Alright.**

 **MC: Don't break anything!**

 **Niko: yeah, i'll try not to.**

 **Niko: later!**

 ****Niko has left the chatroom****

 ****Yoosung has left the chatroom****

 ****Jumin Han has left the chatroom****

Sighing, Niko exited the app and looked over to a knocked out Seven. He really wasn't lying when he said that he couldn't keep his eyes open. Leaning carefully near him, Niko quickly snapped a picture to show everyone later. Niko quietly walked out of the bedroom, taking the bowls from earlier, and shut the door behind him. Washing dishes didn't take that long, so he scribbled down a quick note for when Seven woke up.

 _Make sure you're taking care of yourself. Dishes have been done, some groceries are in the fridge, and some medicine in the bathroom if you end up getting sick from over working.  
-Niko_

After gathering his stuff, the black haired man left the house, making sure he had everything before walking home.

* * *

**19:00; DAY TWO**

 **MC: Did you get home alright, Niko?**

 **Niko: yeah, didn't take me that long thankfully.**

 **Niko: thanks for asking -wink-**

 **Zen: Yoosung, Niko, what are you doing?**

 **Yoosung: Playin LOLOL**

 **Niko: i'm just lounging around at the moment**

 **Zen: Stop playing it for a second.**

 **Zen: There was talk about turning a romance novel into a musical today.**

 **Zen: Listen to me for a sec.**

 **Yoosung: Ya? Ur musical?**

 **Zen: Yeah. My team is so excited right now.**

 **Zen: Finally a new piece haha**

 **Yoosung: congrats**

 **Niko: sounds great**

 **Zen: Guess you're still on LOLOL**

 **Yoosung: Ya**

 **Zen: It's going to be hard talking to you then.**

 **Zen: MC, hear me out lol**

 **Niko: i'm still here too**

 **Niko: sounds like a lot of fun, Zen.**

 **MC: You must be starting a new piece~ Congratulations.**

 **Zen: Haha thanks ^^**

 **Zen: I don't know in detail but apparently a lot of romance novel writers are my fans.**

 **Zen: If this book is ever to be adapted as a musical**

 **Zen: As a must!**

 **Zen: There was a lot of pressure saying that I have to be the lead. Haha!**

 **Zen: Did I...**

 **Zen: become this popular? ^^**

 **Niko: you've been popular from the start buddy**

 **MC: lololol good for you.**

 **Zen: lololol**

 **Zen: lolol**

 **Zen: So good.**

 **Zen: I heard the synopsis and my character's a pretty strong man lol**

 **Yoosung: lol**

 **Zen: Why are you saying lol?**

 **Zen: Just play your game.**

 **Zen: I've always played pretty guys so far. This is my chance to play a different kind of character.**

 **Yoosung: pretgy suits uuu beayetter**

 **Zen: Hey.**

 **Zen: Isn't manly the first thing you think of when you see me?**

 **Niko: uhhmmmmmm**

 **Niko: nah**

 **Yoosung: lol yeagh yehh**

 **MC: lmafoooooo**

 **Zen: Why are you laughing -_- -sends picture-**

 **Niko: Nice.**

 **Zen: Look at this and ponder my charm, MC.**

 **Yoosung: Get losyt**

 **Yoosung: was too honest ytypho**

 **Niko: Yoosung omg**

 **Niko: stop**

 **Zen: It's a man who must love one woman to protect his one and only sister.**

 **Zen: I'm worried whether or not I can express that deep anguish.**

 **Yoosung: Ya soundnds fugn**

 **Niko: i think you'll be fine**

 **Niko: you've got a nice amount of talent**

 **Zen: ^^**

 **Zen: I should map out a lot of things for the character.**

 **Zen: The director has high hopes for this.**

 **Yoosung: ye**

 **Zeen: Yoosung, what do you think?**

 **Yoosung: Ye?**

 **Zen: My new role. Do you think I'll pull it off?**

 **Yoosung: Zen**

 **Zen: Yeah**

 **Yoosung: I have to go play. most important part now**

 ****Yoosung has left the chatroom****

 **Niko: omg**

 **Niko: What a nerd.**

 **Zen: ...**

 **Niko: I think you'll pull it off if it matters.**

 **Zen: Thanks Niko~**

 **MC: Do you want me to help you practice your lines?**

 **Zen: Oh! That's a good idea.**

 **Zen: Help me practice my lines when you have time.**

 **Zen: If i read my lines to you... I'll feel so good. lol**

 **Niko: ugh**

 **Zen: Then I'll carry on that excitement**

 **Zen: and go read the proposal some more now. ^^**

 **MC: Anytime ^^**

 **Zen: lol excited.**

 **Zen: I'll be off now ^^**

 ****Zen has left the chatroom****

 **MC: You're staying, Niko?**

 **Niko: hm? oh yeah**

 **Niko: i don't have a lot that i'm doing right now so i'm free**

 **Niko: gosh work today was so boring -crying-**

 **Niko: but then i have to go back again tomorrow and do the same thing**

 **MC: It'll work out~**

Niko smiled at MC's encouragement. From what he had read, she was a really positive person and made sure to say nice things to all of the RFA members. Getting up from the floor in the living room, he made his way to the bedroom, grabbing a blanket to put over his head and shoulders.

 **Niko: jeez i hope so**

 **Niko: thanks ^^**

 **Niko: at least i got to chat a couple times with everyone**

 **Niko: and visit Seven**

 **MC: That's right! You and Seven must be close.**

 **Niko: yeah i guess**

 **Niko: i moved to Korea from Japan when i was still in grade school**

 **Niko: Seven was one of my first friends**

 **Niko: and my only one**

 **Niko: but that's not the point**

 **Niko: i'm close with everyone in RFA, it's just that i've known Seven longer**

 **MC: Why is it you moved here when you were younger?**

 **Niko: oh**

 **Niko: well**

 **Niko: it's a long story**

 **Niko: but a simple answer is**

 **Niko: my parents weren't the nicest**

 **Niko: i'll just leave it at that**

 **Niko: i think i'm gonna go ahead and go too**

 **Niko: it's still pretty early so i think i'm gonna draw something to clear my mind**

 **Niko: one of my few hobbies**

 **MC: Alright, feel free to talk to me whenever you feel like it!**

The raven haired man smiled to himself at MC's answer.

 **Niko: you're nice**

 **Niko: that's good**

 **Niko: I'm glad that you're part of the organization**

 **Niko: we could really use someone like you**

 **Niko: i'm gonna head out, thank you for talking with me**

 **Niko: and your offer**

 **Niko: i appreciate it**

 **MC: Good night!**

 ***Niko has left the chatroom** *****

Sighing, Niko stared at the phone in his hand. Knowing that someone was willing to listen to him and take the time to talk to him made him happy, even if this person was someone he didn't know. It was hard; putting trust in someone you didn't know, much less know what they looked like, but that's one of many ways that friendships are formed nowadays.

Niko reached down into his backpack, pulling out a black sketch book. Even with his busy schedule, finding the time to draw something was always something he had time for. When he was younger, Niko found that drawing helped him cope with what happened back in Japan, so it was something that he always made time for. He sighed again, fatigue started to inch its way into his mind. He put the sketch book on the floor, taking his glasses off and laying down. Drawing isn't relaxing if you're already tired.


	3. DAY THREE

Wow, I suck at updating this story, I'm so sorry

March 15th was my sister's birthday, so we went out with a couple friends, came home, and drank some wine and watched this new anime called Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid. I highly recommend it; it's so good!

I don't have any ownership over Mystic Messenger, just my little ol' character Niko!

* * *

**07:30; DAY THREE**

Niko groaned as his alarm woke him from quite the dream, something about big donuts and long cats? Resting an arm over his eyes, the black haired man lay in bed before grabbing his phone, checking any chats that happened during the night. Poor Yoosung was still awake around three in the morning, but at least MC was there to keep the college student company.

 **MC: Ah... I'm starting to feel fuzzy.**

 **Zen: You need more sleep, little lady.**

 **Zen: It's bad for your skin if you don't get enough rest.**

 **Zen: Btw**

 **Zen: Jumin...**

 **Zen: why is he trying to be a matchmaker for Yoosung and Jaehee?**

 **Zen: That guy has zero sensibility.**

 **MC: You're the best in that area.**

 **Niko: ugh**

 **Zen: You are quite right.**

 **Zen: I am a bit handsome, cool, and extremely sensible, but...**

 **Zen: if you fall for me too much you'll get in trouble... Watch out...**

 **Niko: UGH**

 **Zen: lolololol**

 ***Jumin Han as entered the chatroom***

 **Jumin Han: You guys were dissing me.**

 **Niko: i said two words**

 **Niko: i'm not dissing anyone**

 **Zen: Oh, Mr. Chairman.**

 **Zen: How nice of you to grace us with your presence!**

 **Jumin Han: Stop faking respect.**

 **Zen: You caught me trashing you.**

 **Jumin Han: Don't trash on me next time.**

 **Jumin Han: Revenge. -sends photo-**

 **Zen: _Gahh, take that cat away!_**

 **Niko: omg her toe beans**

 **Zen: _I feel like sneezing just by looking at the photo...!_**

 **Jumin: Feel more pain meow.**

 **Zen: _Don't meow!_**

 **Zen: _It doesn't suit your face!_**

 **MC: Is this gap moe;;;;**

 **Niko: it's starting to sound like it haha**

 **Jumin Han: Gap moe? What's that.**

 **Zen: Gap + moe**

 **Zen: An attraction stemming from a character that shows two largely contrasting traits.**

 **Jumin Han: How do you know that term?**

 **Zen: That word... From the new work.**

 **Jumin Han: I assume it's a compliment?**

 **Niko: ha**

 **Niko: hahaha**

 **Niko: oh my god**

 **Zen: Don't really know about that...**

 **Jumin Han: Meow?**

 **Zen: You'll never listen...**

 **Zen: I'm gonna go;;;**

 **Zen: I don't want to spend another second with that jerk.**

 **Jumin Han: Hahaha**

 **Jumin Han: A second passed meow.**

 **MC: Good bye, Zen.**

 **Zen: MC, are you going to stay?**

 **Zen: Nothing will come out of talking with that man.**

 **Jumin Han: I have to leave as well.**

 **Jumin: I'm late for a meeting.**

 **Zen: At this hour?**

 **Jumin Han: Ya**

 **Zen: Then I'll be going.**

 **Zen: Let's talk longer later.**

 **Jumin Han: I'll be going too.**

 ****Jumin Han has left the chatroom****

 ****Zen has left the chatroom****

 **Niko: wow okay**

 **Niko: nice talking with you guys**

 **MC: Good morning, Niko.**

 **Niko: yes**

 **Niko: it's morning**

 **Niko: sadly**

 **Niko: i saw you were up around three in the morning talking to Yoosung**

 **Niko: That's good.**

 **Niko: the poor guy needs someone to talk to more**

 **MC: Do you have classes today?**

 **Niko: yeah I do**

 **Niko: but not for a while**

 **Niko: i usually jog to work because it's healthy and i don't have a car**

 **Niko: but**

 **Niko: Tomorrow is my day off~**

 **MC: That's great!**

 **Niko: It really is~ -winking-**

 **Niko: anyways, i've got to get going**

 **Niko: it was nice talking to you, as always**

 **MC: Have a good day, Niko!**

 ***Niko has left the chatroom***

"Gods, I don't want to go to work today!" Niko complained to himself as he stretched his arms over his head. "Another day, another pain..."

* * *

-Niko PoV-

**19:30; DAY THREE**

Classes were nonstop that day; mostly because it was a Friday, but boy, they just never ended. Sadly, I didn't even get a lunch break today, there were mothers hitting on me, children screaming after they got punched by their opponents, and the best part, some lady (who said she had no experience with self defense) flipped me over her shoulder. Luckily, I was somewhat prepared and tried to catch myself by putting my hand out under myself before hitting the ground, but a sharp pain on my collarbone told me otherwise. At least that was my last class of the day, and because of that incident, I cut class early. My clavicle was a bit sore to touch, and when I felt around on the left side, I could instantly tell you that something wasn't normal.

Off to the hospital I go.

Holding my arm protectively over my chest with my right arm, I grabbed my phone with my left hand and started up the messenger app.

 **707: Yo**

 **707: Is anyone here?**

 **MC: Jaehee, you're here.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Hello.**

 **Niko: hahaha i'm also here**

 **707: MC, you were here too.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I haven't seen you all day, Seven.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Niko too.**

 **707: I was trapped inside all day and had to work T-T**

 **MC: Serves you right.**

 **707: Wow.**

 **Niko: ouch**

 **707: I must have done something wrong to MC. -fussing-**

 **Jaehee Kang: You must have. Think carefully.**

 **Jaehee Kang: You must have done something wrong to everyone.**

 **Jaehee Kang: For example, violating their privacy.**

 **707: T-T**

 **707: It's a place I'm working part time as a freelancer**

 **707: and they just lock people in for security reasons**

 **707: So if I reveal classified information, they'll probably torture me in the basement**

 **707:** **omg**

 **707:** **T-T...**

 **707:** **Ya...**

 **707:** **I'm a dangerous person so be careful lolol**

 **Jaehee Kang: Do not do anything dangerous.**

 **MC: I'll be careful of Seven, Jaehee ^^**

 **Jaehee Kang: Yes.**

 **Jaehee Kang: _To be honest, he is the most suspicious member._**

 **707: What did I ever do T-T**

 **Jaehee Kang: _He has the power to control this chatroom however he pleases._**

 **707: I can't do anything without V's permission~**

 **Jaehee Kang: We have to thank the fact that 707 has a very positive personality.**

 **Jaehee Kang: If he were a villain, he could use his powers for terrible things.**

 **Niko: hahaha he already does**

 **Niko: haha**

 **Niko: ha**

 **707: I'm a nice person. Don't say that lolol**

 **707: We can just be friends ^^**

 **Jaehee Kang: ... that is quite hard.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Anyways,**

 **Jaehee Kang: are you not going to ad the message deleting feature?**

 **707: Ya?**

 **707: Oh...**

 **707: "I do not really understand what made you say that, but as someone who's had a considerable amount of life experiences, I cannt say that I have never been in a relationship and I am not an innocent girl who has no experience whatsoever"**

 **707: You mean this?**

 **Jaehee Kang: _OMG_**

 **Niko: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

I snorted aloud as the train stopped at my destination. Carefully as I could, I got off the train and started walking.

 **707: The members already read it. Probably except V.**

 **707: The not-so-innocent Jaehee who knows her men.**

 **Jaehee: -depressed sigh-**

 **707: You can't take back what's happened in the past! Unless you have a time machine!**

 **Jaehee Kang: Can't you be more serious about this?**

 **707: Hmm...**

 **707: Jaehee.**

 **707: You like Zen, right?**

 **Jaehee Kang: It's not that I do not like him, but do not take it the wrong way.**

 **707: Then it's best not to say anything vague like that.**

 **707: Liking someone is selfish.**

 **707: It clouds your mind and makes you do and say things you normally wouldn't.**

 **707: But the better you control that, the more control you have over relationships.**

 **707: You can prevent any potential problems and have the upper hand in the relationship.**

 **Jaehee Kang: ...?**

 **Niko: uhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **MC: It's not like you to be so serious...**

 **707: ...in the book called 'Expert Playboy'.**

 **707: lololol**

 **Niko: ugh**

 **MC: Don't tease Jaehee~!**

 **Jaehee Kang: Really please.**

 **Jaehee Kang: ;;;**

 **Jaehee Kang: Thank you for the advice from the book.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I must read it.**

 **707: Read it and become a playboy yo.**

 **Jaehee Kang: _I am not interested in such a thing._**

 **Jaehee Kang: Anyways, Niko, you've been awfully quiet**

 **707: Yeah, you usually have lots to say lol**

 **Niko: i'm kind of busy**

 **Niko: actueally**

 **Niko: haha funn ystory**

 **Niko: imgoingtothehospital**

 **707: WHAT?!**

 **Jaehee Kang: _Is something wrong?_**

 **MC: What happened!?**

 **Niko: haha**

 **Niko: it's nothign really**

 **Niko: i think i broke my collraboon**

 **Niko: collarbone**

 **Niko: a student of mine flipped me over her hsoulder**

 **Niko: at least that was my lsat class of the day**

Walking through the sliding doors of the emergency room, I was greeted by a woman at the front desk.

"Hello, how are you doing this evening?"

I slightly grimaced to myself. "I'm doing alright I guess?" I answered with what seemed to sound like a question. "I think I broke my collarbone during a class of mine."

"Alright, if you could just fill out this paperwork and have a seat, we can get you all checked in."

Taking a clipboard and paper from her, I nodded before walking over to the uncomfortable looking chairs.

 **Niko: i'm fillign out paperwork so i'm gonan go**

 **Jaehee Kang: I'll be offline for a moment too.**

 **MC: Jaehee, let's talk soon~**

 **Jaehee Kang: Okay. Good bye.**

 ***707 has left the chatroom***

 ***Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom***

 ***Niko has left the chatroom***

Within a few minutes, I got up and returned the clipboard to the receptionist and sat back down, fiddling with my phone while I waited. And of course, since it was Friday, it started to get busy after an hour of sitting in the waiting room. Thankfully, I didn't have to wait much longer before I was called back. I explained what happened to the doctor, who laughed at my story. He agreed with me, saying that my collarbone was more than likely broken, and put in a request to get an x-ray done, just to be sure.

At least it turned out to be a fracture and not a full blown break. No surgery needed, no extreme activities, and bed rest for the next two weeks. That would take a cut out of my paycheck...

With my arm in a sling and a bottle of prescribed pain medicine, I left the hospital at around eleven at night. Sighing because I had to catch another train home, I opened up the messenger app once again. Reading over the conversation Jaehee, Yoosung, Zen and MC had made me smile at least. Zen and Yoosung seemed concerned for my well being, Yoosung more than Zen, but it was still nice.

 **MC: Yoosung, when are you going to bed?**

 **Yoosung: I...**

 **Yoosung: don't sleep a lot anyways ^^**

 **Yoosung: Oh right.**

 **Yoosung: Did I tell you about the coffee club?**

 **MC: You did.**

 **Yoosung; You have a good memory.**

 **Yoosung: ^^**

 **Yoosung: I think I just told you that I made coffee and didn't tell you the details.**

 **Yoosung: The coffee club at our school is pretty famous**

 **Yoosung: so I think it has connections with the Barista Association.**

 **Yoosung: How about inviting them to the part?**

 **MC: Sounds good.**

 **Yoosung: Then I'll get in touch with them ^^**

 **MC: Niko, are you alright?**

 **Yoosung: Niko!**

 **Yoosung: I read what happened! -crying-**

 **Yoosung: Are you alright?**

 **Niko: hahaha**

 **Niko: oh Yoosung**

 **Niko: i'm fine**

 **Niko: i didn't need surgery so that's a good thing**

 **Niko: just pain medication and a sling**

 **Niko: no strenuous activity for a couple weeks**

 **Yoosung: So that means no classes?**

 **Niko: no classes**

 **Niko: no money -crying-**

 **MC: I'm glad to hear that you're doing alright.**

 **Niko: haha thanks**

 **Niko: That means a lot to me**

 ***Zen has entered the chatroom***

 **Yoosung: I'll be off for a moment to play games lol**

 **Yoosung: I'm glad you're okay too, Niko**

 **Yoosung: I'll be back again ^^**

 **Zen: Yoosung, where are you going?**

 **Niko: he just said where he's going learn how to READ**

 **MC: Hello, Zen ^^**

 **Zen: MC, hello ^^**

 **Yoosung: I'm off line!**

 ***Yoosung has left the chatroom***

 **Zen: That game of his...**

 **Zen: He should use that time to buy groceries.**

 **Zen: And live like a proper human being.**

 **Zen: When I lived by myself at his age you know~!**

 **Niko: no i don't know**

 **Zen: I cooked my meals**

 **Zen: and lived a healthy and fulfilling**

 **Zen: ...**

 **Zen: _No way that ever happened._**

 **Zen: I remember almost being killed while riding my motorbike...**

 **Zen: I might have a photo...**

 **Niko: I'm doing great thanks for asking.**

 **Zen: Found it. -sends photo-**

 **Zen: I got in an accident while riding that, and V took me to the hospital and saved my life.**

 **MC: You really owe V your life.**

 **Niko: that's why i take myself to the hospital**

 **Niko: so i don't owe anyone**

 **Niko: take Jumin for example**

 **Niko: he would expect so much in return**

 **Niko: ugh**

 **Zen: I do.**

 **Zen: I went through a lot with V.**

 **Zen: I'll tell you when I get the chance.**

 **Zen: Come to think of it...**

 **Zen: The people from the model agency I met with yesterday seemed pretty nice.**

 **Zen: I wonder if you like good looking guys, too?**

 **Niko: gughhhhhhghghhghhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

 **Zen: ?**

 **MC: I don't really care for looks.**

 **Zen: You tend to care more for their personality?**

 **Zen: Everyone says that buy when someone with good looks and a good job comes up...**

 **Niko: like Jumin**

 **Zen: They always say... Oh! I was destined to be with that person!**

 **Zen: Not like Jumin.**

 **Zen: lololol**

 **Zen: But I believe that MC is different...**

 **Zen: _I really don't care for looks either._**

 **Zen: _I know too well that it's only a shell._**

 **Zen: Since Yoosung recommended party guests to you,**

 **Zen: I have to do the same.**

 **Zen: How about the modeling agency I'm going to meet tomorrow?**

 **Zen: I don't really know if I'll get to work with them...**

 **Zen: But it's good to have good looking people at the party.**

 **MC: Invite them!**

 **Zen: Okay. I'll talk to them.**

 **Zen: Separate from my job ^^**

 **Zen: Then I'll be off now.**

 **Zen: They say your skin recovers itself from midnight to 2.**

 **Zen: It's just a saying**

 **Zen: but I want to believe it.**

 **Zen: _If you want to believe it with me, you can go to sleep right after me ^^_**

 **Niko: ewwwwwwwwww**

 **Niko: i just walked through my door**

 **Niko: i'm gonna pass out**

 **MC: Good night~ Hope you feel better soon Niko!**

 **Niko: aw thanks haha**

 **Zen: Good night, little lady -hearts-**

 ***Zen has left the chatroom***

 **Niko: ugh**

 ***Niko has left the chatroom***

With my eyes halfway closed, I carefully made my way to my bedroom, kicking off my shoes before aiming to change my shirt. With a lot of effort, I managed to put on a tank top, leaving the shorts I wore to class. Slowly, I lay down on my bed, making sure to not bump my arm in any way, before sending out an email to my students about not having classes for a while, and a mass text, just to make sure. More than likely, I'll have a bunch of single mothers or young women texting me get well wishes in the morning, but for now, it's time to sleep.


	4. DAY FOUR

**9:00; DAY FOUR**

*Niko PoV*

I rolled over in bed, immediately regretting my decision. Of course, my collarbone was still sore and my arm was asleep. Rubbing my eyes, I grabbed my phone, checking social media before checking my messages and emails. And just as I predicted, I had what seemed like hundreds of messages and emails from a lot of the people who take my classes; saying to feel better, giving me advice to help me heal faster, and a lot of hearts from the thirsty women. Ugh...

Opening the messenger app, I read through the conversations that I seemed to miss. Seeing the conversation I missed at three in the morning made me sad that I wasn't awake, but I couldn't have handled it if I was there either.

 **MC: Hello.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Hello.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Actually I had something to tell you, MC.**

 **Jaehee Kang: ...I felt a bit melancholic last night so I surfed the net.**

 **Jaehee Kang: And I came across a volunteer organization called Homeless Rescue Team.**

 **Jaehee Kang: The organization seemed diligent and clean...**

 **Jaehee Kang: So I made a personal donation.**

 **Jaehee Kang: ...I hope it goes to a good use.**

 **MC: Why that organization?**

 **Jaehee Kang: My criteria for a good charity organization is its tranperency and efficiency.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I thought the organization met the two standards, so I made a donation.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Although the better way would be for me to do the volunteering work myself...**

 **MC: If that's the case, how about inviting the group to the party?**

 **Jaehee Kang: That's a good idea.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I haven't known it for long... so I'll look into the organization more and have them contact you.**

 ***707 has entered the chatroom***

 **Jaehee Kang: _My heart feels warmer on days I make a donation._**

 **Jaehee Kang: _I recommend any member who has money to spare to try making a donation._**

 **707: Ya, I donated a lot too.**

 **MC: No way~**

 **Niko: yeah way**

 **707: I did.**

 **Jaehee Kang: That's unexpected. Where did you donate to?**

 **707: A group of developers... and what was the other place.**

 ***Yoosung has entered the chatroom***

 **707: Anyways I donated my talent and gave some lectures. lol**

 **Yoosung: Seven T-T**

 **MC: Yoosung, why are you crying.**

 **Niko: yeah it's too early in the morning to cry**

 **Yoosung: _MC..._**

 **Yoosung: _My time is coming..._**

 **Niko: all of our times are coming**

 **707: Hi Yoosung.**

 **Yoosung: _It's time for me to faint soon T-T_ -sends picture-**

 **Niko: holy shit**

 **Niko: did you drink all that chocolate milk**

 **Yoosung: _Yes._**

 **Jaehee Kang: -unimpressed-**

 **707: Oh. You did?**

 **Yoosung: _Right now, I'm just lying on my bed covered in a blanket._**

 **Yoosung: _This will do, right?_**

 **MC: Naive Yoosung... Good bye.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Ya... Good bye.**

 **707: Don't worry, I'll make sure he goes well. -shocked-**

 **707: Oh! Right!**

 **Yoosung: Why?!**

 **707: Did you... turn on a humidifier in ur room?**

 **Yoosung: A humidifier?**

 **707: Yeah...**

 **Yoosung: I need a humidifier? Why?**

 **707: That**

 **707: is**

 **707: because**

 **Yoosung: Hurry!**

 **Yoosung: I'mm gonna fainyt soon**

 **707: omg it's already time.**

 **707: We're in trouble. -pouting-**

 **707: What do we do about the humidifier.**

 **707: Yoosung.**

 **707: do u have any last words.**

 **Yoosung: What!?**

 **707: If u don't turn on a humidifier... u will...**

 **707: I'm sorry.**

 **707: For not being able to protect u.**

 **Yoosung: You're not saying...**

 **MC: ^^;**

 **Jaehee Kang: _This is such a joke._**

 **Yoosung: I may never wake up again, right?**

 **707: Ya. Well, something like that.**

 **Yoosung: My last words...**

 **Yoosung: I love everyone, and I'll forgive V. And**

 **707: You forgave him. Good.**

 **Yoosung: Seven, I'm sorry! I accidently stepped on ur figurine two weeks ago and secretly threw it away...**

 ***707 has left the chatroom***

 **Jaehee Kang: lol**

 **Yoosung: MC... We didn't get to know each other well, but I liked you.**

 **Niko: gag**

 **MC: ?!**

 **Yoosung: Don't react like that T-T**

 **Yoosung: Elizabeth, I'm sorry I couldn't play with you more. And my first love in fifth grade, Areum, I'm sorry I didn't return ur eraser, and mom and dad, thank you for sending me to college.**

 **Jaehee Kang: -unimpressed-**

 **Niko: -unimpressed-**

 **Yoosung: Huh...**

 **Yoosung: Seven left?**

 **Yoosung: But when do u think I'll faint?**

 **Niko: ur not gonna faint**

 **Niko: seven's gonna end u with his bare hands**

 **Jaehee Kang: _You will not faint._**

 **Yoosung: Why!?**

 **MC: You were tricked.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Ya...**

 **Niko: and u broke his figurine**

 **Yoosung: What...?**

 **Jaehee Kang: _You are a fish on a hook._**

 **Jaehee Kang: _Struggling to stay alive._**

 **Yoosung: !?**

 **Yoosung: -shocked-**

 **Yoosung: Se, seven?**

 **Yoosung: Where did he go!?**

 **Jaehee Kang: He ran away.**

 **Yoosung: ...I...**

 **Jaehee Kang: -happy-**

 **Yoosung:...I don't have an incurable disease?**

 **Jaehee Kang: He said it's rare. No one said it's incurable.**

 **Jaehee Kang: _And it's not even a rare disease._**

 **Yoosung: Thank god.. Thank god...!**

 **Yoosung: I'm so glad to be alive... Seriously... I thought...**

 **Yoosung: Gah... I'm gonna cry.**

 **Yoosung:** **I love everyone.**

 **Yoosung: Really...**

 **Jaehee Kang: _;; Aren't you mad?_**

 **Yoosung: Mad?**

 **Niko: Yoosung you innocent boy**

 **MC: Seven lied to you that you have a disease.**

 **Yoosung: Huh...?!**

 **Yoosung: omg... he did.**

 **Yoosung: My god...**

 **Yoosung: MC, comfort me...**

 **Yoosung: I was completely fooled T-T**

 **MC: Congrats on being fooled.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Congratulations.**

 **Niko: haha**

 **Yoosung: I am not happy about this!**

 **Yoosung: Seven has a lot of data and knows a lot, so I end up believing whatever he says...**

 **Yoosung: MC, even if we become good friends, u can't fool like that. Okay?**

 **MC: You should tell Jaehee that.**

 **Jaehee Kang: _Why me;;;;_**

 **Jaehee Kang: _I do not fool people._**

 **Niko: ah yes the blame game**

 **Yoosung: -crying-**

 **Yoosung: I'm so full from the milk.**

 **Yoosung: I'll go play another round just to get myself back to reality.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Playing games in the morning...? I wonder if you will actually play just one round.**

 **Yoosung: Probably two rounds... or actually three.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Anyways, I am glad this prank is over.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I should go now. Still have a lot of work to do at home.**

 **Jaehee Kang: _Enjoy your days off Niko._**

 **Niko: ah thanks**

 **Niko: im leavin i cant type wit one hand anymoer**

 **MC: Yoosung, cheer up. ^^**

 **Yoosung: Thank you! I will!**

 ****Yoosung has left the chatroom****

 ****Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom****

 ****Niko has left the chatroom****

Sighing at Yoosung's gullibility, I turned my attention to a text that I ignored while I was watching the messenger.

 _From Seven: Yo, would you like anything from outside?_

Raising a brow, I read the next text from him.

 _From Seven: nm I got u a burger and I'll be over in ten minutes._

Sitting up in bed, a heard a knock at the door. Guess that last message from him was about ten minutes ago, huh? I struggled to get up, and when I finally did, I walked to the door while rubbing my eyes with my free hand. Unlocking the door, I opened it to reveal Seven with a McDonald's bag and a big smile.

"Hey, I just read your messages, sorry I didn't respond." I rolled my eyes while snatching the bag from his hands. "Quite the trick you playing on Yoosung this time."

"I'm just glad it landed. Poor Yoosung is so gullible!" He responded, taking off his shoes before coming inside.

As I sat down at the table in the kitchen, I sighed. "He did end up figuring it out in the end and I don't think he's too happy about it either." Taking a bite out of my sandwich, Seven merely shrugged. "You know, if you keep working him up like that he's gonna trust you less and less, you idiot! Then I'll have to find a new best friend to hang out with because I know better than to hang out with liars!"

"Oh please, Niko, my _only_ friend, please don't leave me!" Seven begged in an over the top voice. I shook my head at his humor, taking another bite of the burger. "So how're you doing then, since you got beat up by a girl yesterday?"

I held up the hand with my burger in it, lifting only the pointer finger while I chewed. "I've been better, and in my defense, she said she never took any kind of self defense classes, so I was going easy on her, she just has some good instincts."

"I'm hearing excuses."

"You come into my house, insult me-"

He waved his hands in front of his face. "I'm kidding!"

Smiling, I shook my head. "I know you are. You're doing well these days too? Not working too hard, I hope."

"Oh, you know me. Trapped inside all day because of my boss."

"That's why I like being my own boss, I can do what I want, theoretically speaking."

"Not with your other job, you can't."

I shrugged after finishing my burger. "What can I do?"

"Have you done any other work with your other job recently?" Seven asked, genuinely interested.

"Not recently, no. I'll probably get a call soon though, who knows. And I don't even know if I can do any other jobs because my injury." Groaning, I leaned back in my chair. "This is so stupid."

"If it's so stupid, then don't get hurt!"

"Say that again, but to my face."

Seven instantly sobered up and leaned back slightly. "No thanks."

"That's what I thought." Looking up to the clock, I noticed that I had already been up for over an hour. "You should get going, don't you have work?"

His head whipped towards the clock within a few seconds before he got up. "You're right, I don't want to be late!" Before leaving, he opened the fridge, grabbing a Dr. Pepper. "I owe you one!"

"Yeah, you do!" I yelled after him before I heard the door slam. Sighing, I got up, throwing away the paper bag. Without thinking, I reopened the messenger app.

 **MC: V, you're online.**

 **V: Yes. I hope you've been well.**

 **V: I see I've come at an awkward time.**

 ****Yoosung has entered the chatroom****

 **V: I came to announce the party schedule.**

 **V: i am sorry my reply is late. It must be comfortable for you.**

 **MC: Hi Yoosung!**

 **V: Oh. Yoosung. You're here. Niko too.**

 **Yoosung: Hello... MC.**

 **V: I'm sorry that I can't come in more often.**

 **Yoosung: So you decided to hold the party?**

 **Niko: yaayyyy**

 **V: Yes.**

 **V: I've been keeping my eye out for the past couple days...**

 **V: And I think MC is safe.**

 **C: Luciel built a security system just in case something happens.**

 **Yoosung: Seven said...**

 **Yoosung: he was locked in at work;;**

 **Yoosung: Did you do it by any chance?**

 **Niko: he's out by now**

 **Niko: he just stopped by and gave me a burger**

 **V: Luciel said that?**

 **V: That's... a pity.**

 **V: It's probably because he had mulitple projects at the same time and had to hurry up and finish one.**

 **Yoosung: Hmm.**

 **Niko: i don't doubt it**

 **Niko: Seven is good at what he does so it's natural that he gets a lot of projects**

 **V: I actually discussed with Luciel the earliest date we can hold the party.**

 **V: It may feel a bit too soon, but I think it would be best to hold it in a week.**

 **Niko: SHIT**

 **Yoosung: _A week?!_**

 **MC: I'm sorry? I week later is too soon...**

 **V: I know.**

 **V: I apologize for deciding so suddenly.**

 **Yoosung: We might not be able to gather a lot of people if it's in a week.**

 **V: I plan to have a simpler party this time.**

 **Yoosung: _Shouldn't u have asked for our opinion before deciding that?_**

 **V: Considering the situation.. the party must be held a week from now.**

 **Yoosung: _What situation?_**

 **V: It's the first party MC is going to hold.**

 **V: I thought she would be too burdened if the party becomes too grand.**

 **MC: I don't feel burdened...**

 **V: But still, it is dangerous to have the party too big from the beginning.**

 **V: I think it will be better to expand gradually.**

 **Niko: when you say it that way, it does make some sense**

 **Yoosung: ...**

 **V: There are members who still have good relationships with prior party guests**

 **V: so things will be carried out fast.**

 **V: If MC handles the work well**

 **V: then I think there won't be a problem with holding the party next week.**

 **MC: I will have to work together with the organization members.**

 **Niko: ding ding ding**

 **V: Yes. That's true.**

 **V: Team work is important.**

 **Yoosung: _Hosting a party in a week... It feels impossible._**

 **Yoosung: _If we were going to hold a party in a week, we could have had at least 60 parties in the past year and a half._**

"Oh shit..." I murmured to myself, realizing where Yoosung was going with this conversation.

 **Niko: Yoosung.**

 **Niko: Stay calm.**

 **V: You know that we couldn't hold the party because Rika is not here.**

 **Yoosung: _We could have done it without her._**

 **Yoosung: _If only you took her place._**

 **V: I... can't replace Rika.**

 **Yoosung: _You're the one who created RFA with Rika._**

 **Yoosung: _But ever since she passed away, you haven't done anything for the organization._**

 **Yoosung: _Other than suddenly appearing like this and telling us your decision._**

 **Yoosung: _I feel like you are only trying to avoid the organization's work and traces of her._**

 **V: You are misunderstanding me.**

 **MC: Yoosung, you should calm down a bit.**

 **Yoosung: ...Okay.**

 **Yoosung: I was a bit worked up.**

 **V: I'm sorry... that I was that way.**

 **Yoosung: That's not what I want to hear.**

 **Yoosung: _I just feel like you're trying to run away._**

 **V: That's not true.**

 **Yoosung: _From Rika._**

 **MC: But Yoosung does have a point.**

 **Niko: You have to realize that we all have different ways of dealing with stressful situations.**

 **Niko: Surrounding yourself with work, disassociating with close friends, even going abroad.**

 **Niko: It takes us all different amounts of time too.**

 **Niko: So it's not that V is running away, Yoosung.**

 **Niko: He's keeping his mind busy as to not think too much.**

 **Niko: It happens to the best of us.**

 **V: It is not that I don't acknowledge what Yoosung is saying.**

 **V: I understand that he does not trust me.**

 **Yoosung: It's not as if we just have one or two doubts.**

 **Yoosung: The organization was so honest before.**

 **Yoosung: And this is a different story but...**

 **Yoosung: Why do you only discuss important things with Seven and Niko?**

 **V: Luciel is in charge of handling classified information?**

 **V: Niko is part of that classified information, so I can't say.**

 **Yoosung: Why do we need classified information in the organization?**

 **Yoosung: I feel like you are using them to make more secrets.**

 **Yoosung: If you tell them too, Seven and Niko will just lie to us, right?**

 **Niko: _Listen here, Yoosung._**

 **Niko: _I do not lie._**

 **Niko: _I never have, and I never will._**

 **Niko: _I don't stand for people implying that I do lie because it's something I don't do._**

 **V: They did nothing wrong.**

 **V: The reason why we have classified information is.. because there were a lot of things Rika took care of while maintaining secrecy.**

 **V: She collected all that information at her apartment.**

 **Yoosung: If what you are saying is true,**

 **Yoosung: then can't we just get rid of the classified information.. now that Rika is gone.**

 **V: It is not that simple.**

 **V: I'm sorry. I'll explain more in detail next time when I get the chance.**

 **V: I have to leave now.**

 **V: When I have time, I'll participate as soon as possible to help with the party.**

 **V: I hope you do not react too emotionally to what I say.**

 **Yoosung: ...**

 **V: I'll leave now.**

 **V: Thank you for trying hard for the organization. I'm always thankful.**

 **Niko: I'll call you if anything comes up, V.**

 **MC: V, good bye.**

 **V: Good bye.**

 ****V has left the chatroom****

 **MC: Cheer up. We're able to hold the party now anyways.**

 **Yoosung: _Yes... You're right._**

 **Yoosung: _Sorry. I was too emotional._**

 **Yoosung: _I can't control myself in front of V._**

 **Yoosung: _It's been more than a year and a half since I heard his voice._**

 **Yoosung: _He should feel like a stranger at this point, but that's not the case..._**

 **Yoosung: _But I'm sure Rika will be happy about this decision up there._**

 **Yoosung: But I don't know how we'll manage to hold the party in a week...**

 **Yoosung: I'm worried it might get too difficult for you.**

 **MC: I'll be fine. We can all try hard together.**

 **Yoosung: _Thank you for saying that._**

 **Yoosung: _I still don't like V..._**

 **Yoosung: _but i feel healed thanks to you_**

 **Yoosung: _I'm sorry for being such a child, MC._**

 **Yoosung: _I'm... a bit embarrassed, so I'll leave._**

 ****Yoosung has left the chat room****

 **Niko: poor kid**

 **Niko: i worry about him a lot**

 **MC: Are you okay, Niko?**

Confused, I tilted my head to the side.

 **Niko: ?**

 **Niko: oh**

 **Niko: my small outburst**

 **Niko: yes i'm fine haha**

 **Niko: you're probably wondering**

 **Niko: and yes**

 **Niko: it has to deal with my childhood.**

 **Niko: My parents lied a lot to me when I was younger, and those lies weren't just words a lot of the times.**

 **Niko: We all have personal matters that we haven't dealt with here, so I'm sorry that you experienced it first hand, MC.**

 **MC: It's alright, I'll help in any way I can.**

 **Niko: _Thank you._**

 **Niko: _It means a lot to me, and more than likely, the other members too._**

 **Niko: i'm going to go do whatever people do with free time**

 **Niko: take care of yourself**

 ****Niko has left the chatroom****

Sighing, I rubbed my free hand over my face. Poor Yoosung having a meltdown.. Maybe I should go check on him? Before I could even get up, my phone started vibrating.

"Hello?"

 _"Niko."_ V's voice came through the receiver.

"Oh, hey. What can I do for you this beautiful morning?"

"Are you busy at the moment?"

"No, I'm not. I was thinking about checking on Yoosung. He seemed a bit distraught after you left. MC did cheer him up a little though."

"That's.. a good idea. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable during the conversation at all."

I huffed out a laugh. "It's fine, V. I understand. I try to make sure that Yoosung doesn't get worked up about the whole situation."

There was a short pause before he responded. "Have you had any other work recently?"

"Nah, I don't even think I could do any with my injury right now."

"That's right, I hope you feel better soon. I have to go now, sorry we couldn't talk more."

"V, I understand you're busy. Just remember that we're here to talk to, too." After saying good bye, I grabbed my backpack and keys, aiming for a fast food place before going over to Yoosung's apartment.

* * *

**17:04; DAY FOUR**

I spent an hour at Yoosung's place, making sure that he was in a better mood before I left. It did make him laugh a little when I told him how I fractured my collarbone. Since I was actually outside, grocery shopping sounded like a good idea. Sadly, since I didn't have much at home, it took a couple hours. I more than likely missed a couple chats, but that was besides the point. With the amount of groceries I got with my nowhere near healed collarbone, it was a little bit of a hassle getting back home.

Groaning, I sat down at my desk chair, opening up the messenger after I got situated. My shoulder was killing me at this point, so pain killers would have to come around soon. Reading the conversations was weird, Jaehee once again had Elizabeth,Yoosung quitting games? Yoosung not having a girlfriend, a heart to heart chat? What the _hell_ did I miss?

 **Niko: what the hell happened when i was gone**

 **Niko: i've never been more confused**

 **MC: Seven, hello~**

 **Jaehee Kang: Hello.**

 **707: Jaehee and Niko are here too. lol**

 **707: lmafoooooo**

 **707: Zen's narcissism is getting worse by the day.**

 **707: Not long till I refer him to a doctor.**

 **Niko: Hello?**

 **Jaehee Kang: _He has no choice because of his good looks._**

 **Jaehee Kang: I am only worried that the more popular he becomes**

 **Jaehee Kang: the greater the number of people who will harbor passionate feelings for him.**

 **707: Zen wants to get a girlfriend.**

 **707: That's good for him lol**

 **Jaehee Kang: _I repeat,_**

 **Jaehee Kang: _scandals are poison to an actor._**

 **Jaehee Kang: _I am quite worried..._**

 **Jaehee Kang: _that MC has feelings for Zen._**

 **Niko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **MC: Are you being jealous?**

 **Jaehee Kang: _I am not._**

 **707: I think she is.**

 **Niko: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **Jaehee Kang: -unimpressed-**

 **Jaehee Kang: _It would affect Zen's career in particular..._**

 **Jaehee Kang: _but I think it's not appropriate for members to date each other regardless._**

 **707: Why do u sound like the dean of a private school?**

 **Jaehee Kang: _MC, you play a critical role in holding the party._**

 **Jaehee Kang: _I only hope that you recognize your role and responsibility to commence the work with devotion..._**

 **707: _Jealous?_**

 **Jaehee Kang: -unimpressed-**

 **707: lololol**

 **MC: Jaehee, relax. lolol**

 **Jaehee Kang: Just consider it a warning.**

 **707: I do think that ur overreacting a bit, Jaehee...**

 **707: This isn't a school.**

 **707: U should date whoever u want to lol**

 **Niko: Honestly, I think Jaehee has a point.**

 **Niko: No offense, but we all barely know MC, so it's fair to be a bit worried for the people we know in the group.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Niko, thank you.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Anyways...**

 **Jaehee Kang: You are here just in time. Please take the cat.**

 **Jaehee Kang: The Elizabeth 3rd you like so much is right here.**

 **707: I want to see my Elly~**

 **707: But not now...**

 **707: I'm about to pass out...**

 **Niko: _Obviously not fast enough._**

 **707: I'm falling...**

 **707: asleep... Zzzz**

 **707: Zzzz**

 **Jaehee Kang: _Who can sleep while typing zzz;;;;..._**

 ****707 has left the chatroom****

 **Jaehee Kang: He is very useless when I actually need help.**

 **Niko: Jaehee he's almost always useless**

 ****707 has entered the chatroom****

 **707: Awake again.**

 **MC: Omg**

 **Jaehee Kang: -unimpressed-**

 **Niko: -unimpressed-**

 **707: I have something to say.**

 **707: I found her.**

 **707: _Lady of Bracelets._**

 **Jaehee Kang: _I've already found her._**

 **707:... Not her, the Lady of Workbaskets.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I'm sorry?**

 **Jaehee Kang: What?**

 **Niko: You're so full of shit.**

 **MC: Oh! You found the great lady! You are amazing.**

 **Niko: _Don't encourage him._**

 **707: Ahem!**

 **Jaehee Kang: Are you serious?**

 **707: lololol**

 **707: I'm serious.**

 **707: She's an amazing lady who made workbaskets for 15 years.**

 **Jaehee Kang: How did you find someone like that;;**

 **Jaehee Kang: No actually, why did you find someone like that?**

 **Niko: Explain.**

 **707: ^^ The world is full of possibilities.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Please do not ramble and get straight to the point.**

 **707: Right.**

 **707: _Endless possibilities._**

 **707: _The beauty of this world._**

 **Jaehee Kang: What are you talking about.**

 **707: _This world! So beautiful!_**

 **707: _I have yet to experience that._**

 **MC: It is so beautiful that she put so much passion into making worthless workbaskets for 15 years. Do you think he's aiming to be gap moe?**

My shoulder pain was soon forgotten when I started banging my forehead on my desk.

 **707: Oh...**

 **707: Someone understands this!**

 **707: _We're meant to be!?_**

 **Jaehee Kang: -_-**

 **Jaehee Kang: I actually hope that is the case.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Then Zen is safe.**

 **707: _I thought u said members shouldn't date each other?_**

 **Jaehee Kang: _As you said, this is not a school._**

 **Niko: _d_**

 **MC: We'll have a small wedding at the space station.**

 **707:!**

 **707: Wow! I wanted to get married at the space station too!**

 **Jaehee Kang: The guests will have to risk their lives.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I will not attend.**

 **Niko: _I'll also have to pass_**

 **Niko: _Don't send me an invitation._**

 **Jaehee Kang: Please do not make me use the same emoji twice**

 **Jaehee Kang: and tell use what you are really trying to say.**

 **707: We have to invite her to the party.**

 **707: I'll get to meet the master of workbaskets...!**

 **MC: Let's invite her!**

 **707: Hell yes!**

 **Niko: language you heathen**

 **707: I'll tell her to send u an email.**

 **707: So excited! -fist pump-**

 **707: Oh...**

 **707: My eyes are closing...**

 **707: Z**

 **707: Zzz**

 ****707 has left the chatroom****

 **Niko: hopefully they'll close forever this time**

 **Jaehee Kang: He is really**

 **Jaehee Kang: impossible.**

 **MC: Well... At least he's funny ^^**

 **Niko: _"Funny"_**

 **Jaehee Kang: _I don't find him funny at all._**

 **Jaehee Kang: I will have to research that lord**

 **Jaehee Kang: I'd be angry if Seven is messing around again.**

 **MC: Okay, go ahead~**

 **Jaehee Kang: Yes, good bye.**

 ****Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom****

 **Niko: Jaehee's right**

 **Niko: he is impossible**

 **Niko: _Impossible to understand_**

 **MC: But he's your friend.**

 **Niko: haha i know**

 **Niko: he is a really good friend**

 **Niko: i'm leaving too**

 **Niko: my shoulder is really bothering me**

 **Niko: that**

 **Niko: _And I have a headache from bashing my head on the desk._**

 ****Niko has left the chatroom****

Sighing to myself, I reached to grab the prescription bottle of pain killers, making sure to read the label before deciding on taking two. Might as well take a nap to ease my headache.

* * *

**22:00; DAY FOUR**

Blearily, I opened my eyes, checking the time. A five our nap isn't too bad, but not the greatest either. My sleep schedule would be horrible for a little bit because of this. Opening up the app, I logged right in and joined the chat.

 **MC: Zen, V was here.**

 **Zen: Yeah he was.**

 **Zen: I'm sad I couldn't say hi.**

 **Zen: He talked as if he won't come here for a while.**

 **Zen: Hmm.**

 **Zen: Yoosung that boy, he's usually here around this time. Where is he?**

 **Zen: is he off to play games...?**

 **MC: I think he's playing games lol**

 **Niko: don't be too harsh on him**

 **Niko: maybe he's trying**

 **Zen: lol I think so too.**

 **Zen: It looks like Niko is back to normal**

 **Niko: back to normal?**

 **Niko: ?**

 **MC: You don't remember? ;;**

 **Niko: _Remember what exactly?_**

 **Zen: Oh dear.**

 **Zen: You don't remember that conversation?**

 ****Niko has left the chatroom****

Frantically, I logged out of the current chat, looking back at anything I participated in. From what it looks like, I was in the chat with V, Jaehee, and MC. Oh _no_... I don't even want to read this...

 **MC: Oh! It's V.**

 **V: Hello, MC.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Hello, V.**

 **V: Hello, Jaehee.**

 **Niko: hahaha sup**

 **Jaehee Kang: You've been coming here more often the past few days...**

 **Jaehee Kang: I assume you are less busy.**

 **V: Haha.**

 **V: I'm not that busy.**

 **Niko: hehe he's a busy v**

 **Jaehee Kang: You came this afternoon, yes?**

 **V: Yes.**

 **V: After what Yoosung said**

 **V: I tried to put in more care but...**

 **V: _I must leave on a business trip, so it will be difficult to come here often._**

 **Niko: i talekd with Yoosug and hes doing ok**

 **MC: Niko, are you okay?**

 **Niko: i'am greate**

 **Niko: juts hangin g**

 **Niko: v tell mC what u do**

 **V: I don't' do much.**

 **Jaehee Kang: You are still humble as usual.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I read in the magazine that your last exhibition was a huge success...**

 **Niko: oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooIo**

 **MC: Are you a painter?**

 **Niko: AHHA**

 **V: No. I am not very talented at painting.**

 **Jaehee Kang: He is a photographer.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I don't know if you heard before**

 **Jaehee Kang: _but V takes photographs._**

 **Niko: that's what a photogoropher is jahee duh**

 **Jaehee Kang: ...**

 **MC: So cool~!**

 **Jaehee Kang: _Yes. V's photographs are very beautiful._**

 **Jaehee Kang: _Although I have only seen a few._**

 **V: Thank you, Jaehee.**

 **Jaehee Kang: V's photographs are often in magazines and books, but whenever he has solo exhibitions, I know that thousands of people gather from all over the country.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han has told me all photos are sold the first day.**

 **Niko: i can'te even sell my semile**

 **V: Haha, I still have a long way to go.**

 **V: But thank you for saying that.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I had a question to ask you. May I?**

 **Niko: no**

 **V: Of course**

 **Jaehee Kang: At our last party, auctioning off your photographs created a lot of attention**

 **Jaehee Kang: and I wanted to ask if that would be possible again.**

 **V: If only my photographs can be put into good use**

 **V: I will donate as many as I can.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I'm glad to hear that.**

 **MC: Thank you, V!**

 **Niko: what ana mazing guy**

 **V: I'm honored to be of help, MC.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I thought we did not have enough time to bring attention to the party**

 **Jaehee Kang: but with your photographs, people will gather from around the country.**

 **V: You are too kind.**

 **V: I haven't been working very much recently**

 **V: so I'm not sure if I can be of much help.. I'm a bit nervous.**

 **Niko: neevr fear, v is here**

 **Niko: lol u'll do fien**

 **Jaehee Kang: ... Somewhat like Niko said, I'm sure you will be of great help.**

 **Jaehee Kang: If the party date is set...**

 **Jaehee Kang: _I take it that MC is safe?_**

 **MC: I am safe.**

 **Jaehee Kang: That is not what I mean...**

 **Jaehee Kang: _I meant that you are safe to us._**

 **Jaehee Kang: I apologize if I offended you.**

 **MC: What do you mean I'm not safe?**

 **Niko: ahahaha**

 **Jaehee Kang: _Until a couple days ago, you were a complete stranger._**

 **Jaehee Kang: _Members of RFA such as Mr. Han or Zen are sensitive to society's impression of them._**

 **Jaehee Kang: _Because this is where their private lives are shared, it is natural that all members must be reliable._**

 **Jaehee Kang: _I hope you understand._**

 **Niko: haejee amd i relibkle**

 **Jaehee Kang: -sighs-**

 **Jaehee Kang: Yes Niko, you are reliable.**

 **Niko: -happy-**

 **MC: Hmm... I understand.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Thank you, MC.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I only thought that V would have verified that MC is not a threat to us before setting the date.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Didn't we all accept MC very suddenly because of our trust in you?**

 **Jaehee Kang: Although Luciel checked on MC on the very first day...**

 **Niko: and i woudl do soemthigng if she wasnt' esfeafe**

 **Jaehee Kang: I assumed that you would have checked once more.**

 **V: You are right.**

 **V: I'm sorry MC... but we had to verify once more to see if you are not dangerous.**

 **V: Normally, we would have taken time to inspect before accepting a new member**

 **V: but because you were an exceptional case, we had to do it afterwards.**

 **Jaehee Kang: If MC has been verified once more... then she is completely safe to us.**

 **V: Yes.**

 **Niko: yaayyyaayyyyyyyyyyyyyu**

 **V: Luciel and I Checked before setting the date.**

 **V: Although we didn't tell Yoosung.**

 **MC: You do trust me, right?**

 **V: I do not think trust is the issue.**

 **V: _My responsibility and duty is to make sure that even if you make a mistake, I can take care of it._**

 **Jaehee Kang: MC, pleae don't take this the wrong way.**

 **V: I hope this answers your question.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I always trust that you make the best decisions, V.**

 **Niko: ur the bosmsna**

 **Niko: bossnem**

 **Niko: abossman**

 **V: Jaehee, thank you for believing in me.**

 **MC: I trust you too, V.**

 **V: Thank you for saying that.**

 **V: Especially right after I did a background check on you.**

 **Jaehee Kang: MC, you are not... wary enough.**

 **V: My only hope is that I can be helpful...**

 **Niko: shtu pu**

 **Niko: ur grayete**

 **Jaehee Kang: At least to me...**

 **Jaehee Kang: _Anyone who Mr. Han trusts, I must trust them as well_**

 **MC: I'm amazed that you trust V so wholeheartedly.**

 **V: Since I'm her boss' friend, I assume she has to be nice to me. Haha..**

 **Jaehee Kang: That is not the only reason but... I cannot deny it.**

 **Jaehee Kang: When Rika was alive, she worked with V so...**

 **Jaehee Kang: I have seen with my own eyes how sincere and generous he is.**

 **V: I want to talk to Jumin but he's not here.**

 **Niko: thers s thign calelf s phoen**

 **Jaehee Kang: He hasn't come back from his business trip so he can't read it.**

 **V: He's still busy.**

 **V: Jaehee, thanks to you, our last party had a lot more guests.**

 **V: Please put care into it again.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I'm only grateful for the opportunity.**

 **V: I thank you too, MC.**

 **V: Since you are basically doing this organization a big favor.**

 **MC: Everyone has been helping me, so I'm not worried.**

 **Jaehee Kang: MC... -happy-**

 **Niko: ur graona make eeeeeeeee cry**

 **V: I am very lucky.**

 **V: To have someone this nice join our organization.**

 **V: Thank you for the talk. I must leave now.**

 **V: I'll be on a business trip for a couple days.**

 **V: I will return before the party.**

 **MC: Have a good trip~**

 **V: Thank you, MC.**

 **V: I will return as soon as possible.**

 **V: I will hear from Luciel or Niko if anything important happens.**

 **V: If Niko is back to normal by then.**

 **Jaehee Kang: You always have. Alright.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Wherever you are, take care of yourself.**

 **V: Thank you. Tell Jumin I said hi.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Yes, I will.**

 **MC: Yes. Have a safe trip.**

 **V: I'll get going.**

 **V: Good luck.**

 **Niko; VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV O DGDG BYE**

 **V: ... Goodbye Niko, feel better.**

 ****V has left the chatroom****

 **Jaehee Kang: He's gone.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Weren't you flustered to suddenly talk to V?**

 **MC: I'm fine~**

 **Jaehee Kang: _You must have a very good personality._**

 **Jaehee Kang: _You're very kind but..._**

 **Jaehee Kang: _ever since Rika passed away, he's become more curt._**

 **Jaehee Kang: _He is still grieving so please understand._**

 **MC: Yes, thank you for explaining, Jaehee.**

 **Jaehee Kang: ^^**

 **Jaehee Kang: Tell me whenever if you need my help.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Oh, Mr. Han is calling me.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I'll have to leave.**

 **MC: Bye.**

 **Niko: BEY ofri CE MO M**

 **Jaehee Kang: ;;;**

 **Jaehee Kang: Bye.**

 ****Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom****

 ****Niko has left the chatroom****

Closing out of the messenger, I turned my phone on silent and set it face down on my desk, my good arm over my eyes as I thought about what I did.

I could never live this down, I can't leave my apartment ever again and face everyone.

* * *

Sorry for a slow update, I haven't been too motivated recently. As you probably guessed, I'm trying to make a chapter a whole day, so I'm sorry if the chapters get too long to read.


	5. DAY FIVE

**9:43; DAY FIVE**

I woke up from a nightmare this morning, one where I embarrassed myself in front of MC, Jaehee, and V. At least I wished it was a nightmare. Of course, like everything in my life, it turned out that my nightmare really had happened. More than likely, everyone had gotten screenshots of the conversation and was talking about it. Nonetheless, I logged onto the chatroom after much contemplation. Looking over the conversations, everyone did indeed see my behavior and think it was hilarious, excluding Seven because he thought it was "the funniest thing he's seen in a while." Looking over the conversation between MC and Yoosung around 7:30, I smiled to myself. They really did hit it off after a few days of talking.

 **MC: Niko, good morning!**

 **Niko: ah yes it's morning**

 **Niko: and i'm back to normal**

 **Zen: Morning, MC, Niko.**

 **Zen: _I'm surprised to hear that Yoosung wants to work hard again._**

 **Zen: Since we're talking about the old days...**

 **Zen: Yoosung looks so spirited back then.**

 **Zen: He was kind,**

 **Zen: quite serious,**

 **Zen: and endlessly positive.**

 **Zen: I remember how bright his eyes were when the corporate heir told him he'd get a position in the company after graduating.**

 **Zen: _Not sure how that plan would work out tho lol_**

 **MC: I think Yoosung is actually a very talented person.**

 **Niko: i'll have to agree on that one**

 **Niko: Yoosung is such a great kid**

 **Zen: Potential~**

 **Zen: If only society chose those with potential.**

 **Zen: _What's so important about school rankings and resumes...? haha_ -unimpressed-**

 **Zen: But compared to back then...**

 **Zen: I like Yoosung more the way he is now lololol**

 **Zen: He's pretty chill and he likes making jokes.**

 **Zen: _I was the complete opposite of Yoosung when I was in school._**

 **Zen: I feel suffocated when I see people who are so square.**

 **Zen: It's up to Yoosung to decide how to live his life...**

 **Zen: _But I like seeing Yoosung more relaxed._**

 **Niko: yeah it's way better than when someone riles him up**

 **Niko: and he talks nonstop**

 **MC: I like seeing the relaxed Yoosung too.**

 **Zen: I know right? lolol**

 **Zen: Hmm...**

 **Zen: I feel more spirited after looking at the photo.**

 **Zen: _Let's work hard to make this party a success, MC._**

 **Zen: I'll go crush the rehearsal today ^^ -winking-**

 **MC: Wish good luck to Yoosung ^^**

 **Zen: Aight lol**

 ***Zen has left the chatroom***

 **Niko: _Gods I'm so glad he didn't say anything about last night_**

 **Niko: _I can't believe that happened._**

 **MC: What exactly happened last night anyways?**

 **Niko: my shoulder was really bothering me last night so i took 2 pills instead of 1**

 **Niko: i don't remember waking up for the chat with V and Jaehee**

 **Niko: honestly, i just read the chat and went back to bed**

 **Niko: now i can't go outside for weeks -crying-**

 **MC: It'll be okay! ^^**

 **Niko: i sure hope so**

 **Niko: it's nice out today**

 **Niko: i might as well go out and walk if i can't hold classes**

 **MC: Stay safe.**

 **Niko: haha thanks**

 ***Niko has left the chatroom***

After a bit of a struggle, I finally walked out of the door with a pair of dark denim jeans rolled up under my knees, a maroon hooded sweatshirt, and my book bag swung over my good shoulder. Since it was early in the morning, people were still arriving to work, so it was a bit busy.

Stopping by a small cafe, I took a seat near the window with a cup of coffee and a strawberry turnover. The weather today was sunny all day, which sounded amazing, considering how pent up an injury can make you feel. Taking out my laptop, I quickly checked my email, confused when a new email popped up on the screen, no sender address attached. Opening it, I glanced over it before deleting it once it said something about religion. Usually, if an email didn't have a sender I would look at it, but religion is just way out there for me.

About half an later, I packed up and decided to head over to Yoosung's place. There was an off chance that he would be there in between classes, since it was around lunch time. Luckily, I caught him right before he could walk into a fast food place.

"Hey, Yoosung!" Upon hearing his name, the blond boy whipped his head towards me, a smile on his face.

"Niko, what're you doing around here?" He asked as he walked up to me.

"I was in the area and thought I would visit if you're not busy."

He waved a hand. "Nah, I was just about to grab something to eat for lunch, I don't have many classes today."

"I can pay for lunch, since I came around by surprise."

"I mean, if you want to.." I grinned at his sheepish answer, assuming he didn't have much money with the lack of argument that happens once in a while.

I hummed, placing a hand on my chin. "I'm craving some barbecue, if that's alright with you."

"If you're paying, then that's fine with me!" Yoosung exclaimed.

Instead of walking to the restaurant I had in mind, we caught a train. During that time, Yoosung talked about school, how he quit LOLOL, and how much fun the party was going to be. I listening patiently to him as he babbled on until we got off the train. Poor Yoosung must've not eaten breakfast today, because his stomach sounded like a whale singing. He blushed the rest of the way to the restaurant.

* * *

**13:00; DAY FIVE**

"Do you really think I'll be able to stay away from LOLOL?" Yoosung asked in between mouthfuls of food.

"I think with enough thought and effort, yeah, you could."

He sighed, relieved. "Good, I thought you were going to agree with Zen or something."

"Nah, we don't agree on much, so there's nothing to worry about there." I paused to take a drink of water. "I've got a question for you."

"What is it?"

"Do you like MC?" Yoosung coughed sharply before grabbing his glass and taking a few drinks. "So that's a yes."

"W-What makes you say that?!" He said, cheeks flushed.

I laughed at his reaction as I picked at one of my chopsticks. "It's kind of obvious. I'm happy for you."

My comment made him relax. "Well, what about you? Do you like somebody?"

"Eh, not really."

"Really? Because Seven said-"

My eyes flicked up to his from my food. "Seven said what?" I quickly realized that Yoosung was lying.

"So Seven-"

"I didn't say I liked Seven."

"Yeah, but you sure look like it." He argued, pointing at my face.

Confused, I reached up and touched my warm cheek. "That means nothing. It's just hot in here today."

"Sure, Niko." Shortly after that, I paid for our meals and we parted ways, telling Yoosung if he said anything to Seven, I would tell MC how he feels, and he quickly understood my 'playful' threat. It didn't take too long to get home, since we were close to where I lived anyways. Throwing my backpack on the ground in the kitchen, I went to my room and lay down on my bed, opening the messenger app once again. Deciding to stay offline, I just watched the chat.

 **MC: Yoosung, did you eat lunch?**

 **Yoosung: Oh hey, MC^^**

 **Yoosung: Yes! I did. Niko and I went out together. How about you?**

 **MC: Not yet.**

 **Yoosung: Oh no.. You must be hungry T-T**

 **Yoosung: If only I could, I'd bring takeout to your door!**

 **Yoosung: I stopped by at home after class today.**

 **Yoosung: I burned my hand while we ate barbecue**

 **MC: Omg T-T Look at my hand.**

 **Yoosung: -sends picture-**

 **Yoosung: It's just a small burn so no need to worry. ^^**

 **Yoosung: Can I tell you something strange?**

 **Yoosung: _I want to hear your opinion..._**

 **MC: Say whatever you want to ^^**

 **Yoosung: _Oh.. I'm blushing._**

 **Yoosung: It's...**

 **Yoosung: _To be honest, I can't understand Seven._**

 **Yoosung: He seems to be close to V but he also seems to do everything himself.**

 **Yoosung: Right?**

 **Yoosung: I don't think that Seven's a bad person.**

 **Yoosung: but he doesn't talk to us**

 **Yoosung: and there were some things that he decided with just V and Niko.**

 **Yoosung: Even allowing the use of this messenger at Rika's apartment.**

 **Yoosung: If it weren't for you, we'd never have known.**

 **Yoosung: _And he's the only one who knows what you look like in real life..._**

 **Yoosung: Of course he learned it all through hacking.**

 **Yoosung: But I don't like that Seven knows so many things by himself.**

 **Yoosung: _I am a bit... jealous._**

 **Yoosung: Maybe he's too free-spirited?**

 **Yoosung: Or maybe it's because he's a genius lolol**

 **Yoosung: I'm jealous...**

 **Yoosung: _I'd like to be really good at one thing, but that's easier said than done._**

 **MC: There must be something that only you can do.**

 **Yoosung: Do you think so?**

 **Yoosung: I hope so but...**

 **Yoosung: I don't really know what my talents are. -crying-**

 **Yoosung: But just hearing your words makes me cheer up!**

 **Yoosung: Now I want to...**

 **Yoosung: _go to the library soon and study._**

 **Yoosung: I really hope this time, my efforts last longer than three days.**

 **Yoosung: _You're going to cheer for me, right MC?_**

 **MC: Good luck! ^^**

 **Yoosung: Thank you^^**

 **Yoosung: I'll get going~!**

 **Yoosung; Oh... And also...**

 **Yoosung: I love... being able to talk to you here.**

 **Yoosung: I hope it doesn't become a chore for you.**

 **Yoosung: ^^ -sends photo-**

 **Yoosung: This is a photo that's always in my wallet...**

 **Yoosung: Today when I looked at it...**

 **Yoosung: I was reminded of you.**

 **Yoosung: Why though?**

 **Yoosung: _Some day I want_ to _put in a photo of us together in the wallet._**

 **Yoosung: Then I'll really get going!**

 ***Yoosung has left the chatroom***

Frowning, I read over Yoosung's last messages. To think that he would be reminded of someone he's never met by looking at a photo of him and Rika together is.. odd, to say the least. It could be that he was looking for another Rika in his life and MC was the person, but who knows. For now, all we can do is wait and plan for the party.

* * *

One of the few things that I did to keep my mind off of doing nothing was play video games. Luckily, a few new games came out recently, so I spent a couple hours working on those before checking my phone once again.

 **MC: Did you finish rehearsal?**

 **Zen: Hello, MC.**

 **Zen: I was kicked out... during rehearsal**

 **MC: Why?!**

 **Niko: he probably said something dumb**

 **Zen: The story is...**

 **Zen: _I hurt my ankle while practicing today._ -sends photo-**

 **Zen: I went to the hospital and they gave me a cast.**

 **Zen: They told me to not dance for a while...**

 **Niko: yeah and if you're gonna listen it'll take no time to heal**

 **Niko: just**

 **Niko: don't let your 'i heal fast' thing get to your head this time**

 **Zen: I'm banned from exercising too.**

 **Zen: _I can't do anything other than practicing my lines basically._**

 **Zen: This is sad...**

 **MC: Oh no... does it hurt a lot?**

 **Zen: I don't care about it hurting.**

 **Zen: It's all my fault.**

 **Zen: I was so intent on practicing that I didn't watch out for myself.**

 **Zen: I was too demanding on myself.**

 **Zen: I wanted so bad to do well at rehearsal for this new role.**

 **Zen: I'm worried I won't even be able to help with the party now. -crying-**

 **Zen: The musical is my business but everyone's supposed to pretp the party together...**

 **Zen: _I'm nervous that... I"ll only be a burden._**

 **MC: Don't be so gloomy... Your health is more important**

 **Niko: yeah you don't see me going to my classes with my injury**

 **Niko: just please make sure to take care of yourself**

 **Zen: Yeah... Thanks for saying so.**

 **Zen: _At least I went to a good hospital._**

 **Zen: They didn't over treat my ankle.**

 **Zen: The dean of the hospital seemed to be in the Doctors with Conscience Organization.**

 **MC: Then... how about inviting that doctor organization to the party?**

 **Zen: _Oh... That's a good idea!_**

 **Zen: I'm glad I can be of help somehow. Whew.**

 **Zen: I'll contact the hospital.**

 **Zen: _Damn... I don't know what to do._**

 **Zen: I can't work out, I can't dance...**

 **Zen: I should just practice singing.**

 **MC: Cheer up, Zen!**

 **Zen: Thanks, MC.**

 **Zen: I'll go to practice now.**

 **Zen: Thanks for hearing me out.**

 ***Zen has left the chatroom***

 **Niko: poor guy**

 **Niko: seems like everyone is getting hurt these days**

 **MC: You cheer up too, then!**

 **Niko: haha**

 **Niko: i'm pretty cheery don't worry**

 **Niko: i'm also going to go**

 **Niko: playing a video game and i just took a quick break to check the messenger**

 **Niko: see you later!**

 ***Niko has left the chatroom***

* * *

**18:30; DAY FIVE**

Nearly three hours later... My poor back hurts.. Now laying on my stomach, I had my laptop out once again, checking emails for people taking my classes when the same email I got this morning came up. This time, there were two of them; the both of them completely the same. Shaking my head, I deleted them and grabbed my phone to log onto the messenger.

 **MC: Yoosung, how was the library?**

 **Yoosung: MC! You're logged in!**

 **Yoosung: Hehe. I missed you. -happy-**

 **Jumin Han: _You two are really warming it up._**

 **Niko: haha**

 **Yoosung: What are you talking about~!**

 **Jumin Han: I see Zen injured himself.**

 **Yoosung: Yeah I saw too. -crying-**

 **Jumin Han: He's getting hurt because he's too tense.**

 **Niko: yeah that happens sometimes**

 **Niko: your bones are all worked up and stiff and that makes them easier to break**

 **Yoosung: The injury must be pretty bad to get a cast...**

 **Jumin Han: He's the type of guy who'll recover just by sheer will so don't worry.**

 **Yoosung: I hope that's the case.**

 **MC: I'm worried that Zen works too much.**

 **Yoosung: _Yeah... He's kind of a workaholic._**

 **Yoosung: It's important to keep a certain line.**

 **Yoosung: MC, don't you worry too much ^^**

 **Yoosung: He'll get better soon.**

 **Yoosung: _Zen is a workaholic so he'll hate taking a break._**

 **Jumin Han: _I'm sure it's torture for him to rest right now._**

 **Jumin Han: Haha...**

 **Yoosung: _Jumin... I feel like you're enjoying this...;;_**

 **Jumin Han: Being with Elizabeth 3rd is always enjoyable.**

 **Niko: gasp**

 **Niko: i miss her so much**

 **Yoosung: Oh, you're with your cat right now;;**

 **Yoosung: Jumin**

 **Jumin Han: Yeah.**

 **Yoosung: How was work today?  
**

 **Jumin Han: Boring. Met with the golf clothing company.**

 **Yoosung: I thought you liked golf?**

 **Niko: Yoosung the only people that like golf are old people**

 **Jumin Han: I don't like it but I got good at it naturally.**

 **Yoosung: How good are you?**

 **Jumin Han: Enough to adjust my skills depending on who the other player is.**

 **Jumin Han: If he wants me to win I win, if he wants me to lose I lose convincingly.**

 **Yoosung: _What~ That's not the way to play sports._**

 **Jumin Han: It wasn't a sports game, it was a meeting.**

 **Niko: still**

 **Niko: i'm competitive**

 **Niko: so i win**

 **Niko: _No matter what._**

 **MC: Yoosung, how was studying today?**

 **Yoosung: _Me?_**

 **Yoosung: Oh...!**

 **Yoosung: Hmm... The pretty surprising thing was**

 **Yoosung: I kept on feeling that you were watching over me while I was studying...**

 **Yoosung: _I tried really hard!_**

 **Jumin Han: How cute.**

 **Yoosung: Hehe. -happy-**

 **Niko: at this rate i won't have to tell anyone**

 **Niko: this deal is ever in my favor right now -cheering-**

 **Jumin Han: ?**

 **Niko: _I'll tell you later_.**

 **Yoosung: _Jumin._**

 **Jumin Han: Yes?**

 **Yoosung: You said before that you'd hire me as an intern.**

 **Jumin: Yes.**

 **Yoosung: _Do you still hold up that offer?_**

 **Jumin Han: Yes.**

 **Yoosung: I see...**

 **Jumin Han: I do not change a decision once it's been made.**

 **Niko: and that's why we love you Jumin**

 **MC: Yoosung, you want to work at Jumin's company?**

 **Yoosung: There are various departments in his company.**

 **Yoosung: I thought that maybe I could find a department that fits me.**

 **Jumin Han: I can't ensure that you'd do the work that you want.**

 **Jumin Han: But... I can consider it.**

 **Yoosung: _Thank you Jumin! Haha_**

 **Jumin Han: Are you suddenly feeling nervous about your future?**

 **Yoosung: A little bit.**

 **Yoosung: I don't really know what I want to do.**

 **Yoosung: I've been in a lot of clubs, and I've been into games...**

 **Yoosung: But college classes are what I thought they'd be...  
**

 **Yoosung: They're basically high school classes with just a bit more freedom.**

 **Yoosung: And I just play games to get rid of stress or feel less lonely.**

 **Yoosung: _How can I get interested in something?_**

 **Yoosung: At first everything feels fun but as time passes it becomes boring.**

 **Niko: you should do different things**

 **MC: Yeah, experience different things!**

 **Yoosung: Yeah.. I thought about that.**

 **Yoosung: But I don't know where to begin.**

 **Jumin Han: There are a lot of young people like you.**

 **Yoosung: _You're young too lol_**

 **Jumin: That's true, but I'm young and extraordinary.**

 **Niko: nah**

 **Niko: you're an old man**

 **Yoosung: -sigh-**

 **Jumin Han: In a capitalistic society, only those who've transcended wordly things or have enough capital can obtain leisure.**

 **Jumin Han: The leisure to find interest in the tiniest things.**

 **Jumin Han: In other words...**

 **Jumin Han: most people feel tense and helpless.**

 **MC: Yoosung is not helpless.**

 **Niko: MC to the rescue**

 **Niko: that's cute**

 **Jumin Han: Look carefully at the comfort zone that Yoosung is in.**

 **Jumin Han: _Risk and sense of duty. The burden._**

 **Jumin Han: These actually make life simpler,**

 **Jumin Han: but Yoosung doesn't have these.**

 **Jumin Han: No one really expects a lot from Yoosung**

 **Jumin Han: and there's no specific reason why he has to try hard.**

 **Yoosung: Hmm... That's true.**

 **Yoosung: I don't really have... people who expect things from me like with you.**

 **Yoosung: _She's gone from my life._**

 **Jumin Han: You mean Rika.**

 **Yoosung: Yes...**

 **Yoosung: But I think someone else might come up.**

 **Niko: hm i wonder who**

 **Yoosung: _...MC._**

 **Yoosung: _I feel as if I'm with Rika again._**

 **MC: I want to be someone who helps you, Yoosung.**

 **Yoosung: Thank you... MC.**

 **Yoosung: _I feel more determined everyday thanks you you._ -happy-**

 **Jumin Han: It's good that you're becoming more serious about your future because of MC.**

 **Jumin Han: You can work at my company**

 **Jumin Han: _but I hope you try anything that lets you pursue your interests._**

 **Yoosung: But at times, I can't help but to think this.**

 **Yoosung: _That trying to find what you're interested in itself is a luxury._**

 **Yoosung: Maybe I should just... be satisfied with having a stable career like Jaehee...**

 **Yoosung: That makes me feel sad...**

 **MC: Don't feel sad... I'm here.**

 **Yoosung: Thank you... MC.**

 **Jumin Han: It's not easy for people who are alone.**

 **Jumin Han: Even if they find something they like**

 **Jumin Han: it's difficult for them to be persistent about it.**

 **Jumin Han: _But if it's *for someone I admire*_**

 **Jumin Han: or...**

 **Jumin Han: _*for someone I want to protect*_**

 **Jumin Han: they tend to pursue it much further.**

 **MC: That's good advice.**

 **Niko: yeah**

 **Niko: Jumin gives out the best advice surprisingly**

 **Jumin Han: Of course.**

 **Jumin Han: I'm an extraordinary person.**

 **Yoosung: Jumin...**

 **Yoosung: I'm getting to think that you're not just a jerk born with a silver spoon.**

 **Jumin Han: Actually, that's true.**

 **Yoosung: -sigh-**

 **Jumin Han: I just don't have anyone I desperately want to keep by my side.**

 **Niko: except your cat**

 **Jumin Han: So I understand the anxiety that comes with being alone.**

 **Yoosung: From now on just as you said..**

 **Yoosung: _I should look at the small things around me._**

 **Jumin Han: Are you thinking that way because of MC?**

 **Niko: haha yeah**

 **Niko: yeah he is**

 **Yoosung: I feel that I'm becoming more mature when I'm with MC.**

 **Yoosung: I still don't have anything... I'm just a student.**

 **Jumin Han: Right.**

 **MC. Thanks for saying that.**

 **Yoosung: Hehe, it's nothing.**

 **Niko: ugh young love**

 **Yoosung: _You're important to me, just like Rika._**

 **Jumin Han: I don't know what makes you say that when you've only known her for a couple days...**

 **Jumin Han: But let's leave it for now.**

 **Jumin Han: Hmm...**

 **Jumin Han: MC feels completely different from Rika to me.**

 **Niko: yeah me too**

 **MC: Of course. We're different people.**

 **Yoosung: _But, the two are doing the same work at RFA._**

 **Yoosung: I really like that.**

 **Yoosung: But really...**

 **Yoosung: I honestly don't know why Jumin would want to hire me.**

 **Yoosung: I'm sure there are tons of applicants better than me...  
**

 **Yoosung: You probably get a lot of resumes all the time...**

 **Jumin Han: Well.**

 **Jumin: I don't know why, but you catch my eye.**

 **Niko: haha that rhymed**

 **Niko: good job Jumin**

 **Yoosung: !?**

 **MC: Yoosung is mine.**

 **Jumin Han: _What are you talking about._**

 **Yoosung: _Have... have me! Me!_**

 **Niko: omg**

 **MC: We will have each other.**

 **Niko: OMG**

 **Yoosung: Ha...**

 **Yoosung: _My heart's jumping!_**

 **Jumin Han: I feel I'm at the center of a chaotic tornado.**

 **Jumin Han: I have to go now.**

 **Yoosung: Yes, I should go get things organized.**

 **Yoosung: I'll take Jumin and your advice by heart.**

 **MC: Yoosung, think of it as fun. Everything will work out.**

 **Yoosung: Thank you... ^^**

 **Yoosung: Then I'll get going!  
**

 **Jumin Han: I'll have to go as well.**

 **Niko: i need to wash my eyes so i'm leaving**

 ***Yoosung has left the chatroom***

 ***Jumin Han has left the chat room***

 ***Niko has left the chatroom***

* * *

**21:45; DAY FIVE**

After playing games for a little bit longer after leaving the weird chat with Yoosung and MC acting like Romeo and Juliet, I decided to go on a quick walk to clear my head. If Yoosung was acting like this and MC was ALSO acting like that.. then that could mean trouble for me..

The deal that we made earlier about not telling our crushes might go out the window because of that damn Yoosung... Yoosung acting like this is nice to see; he's happy and I'm happy for him, but it just makes me frustrated that I could never say things like him to people I care for.

Sighing to myself, I cleaned up the kitchen before going back to my bedroom, placing my sketchbook on my lap before opening the chatroom once again.

 **MC: I'm here, Yoosung.**

Oh good gods.

 **Yoosung: Wow! You're here.**

 **Yoosung: _So excited ^^_**

 **707: Heya.**

 **707: Ur ankle gets better if u put minced cat leaves on the injury and have a cat lick it.**

 **Yoosung: _lolololololol I don't believe that._**

 **MC: I don't believe it either lolol**

 **Yoosung: Right? lolol**

 **707: _Can't believe my credibility is this low._ -depressed-**

 **Niko: don't worry i believe you**

 **Yoosung: It's only natural considering your previous comments.**

 **Yoosung: And of course you would Niko lololol**

 **707:T-T**

 **707: I'm not kidding.**

 **Yoosung: What the hell are cat leaves? lolol**

 **Niko: cat drugs**

 **707: Opium for cats made by the god of cats.**

 **Yoosung: Nah~ That can't exist lol**

 **707: -sends picture-**

 **Yoosung: -shocked-**

 **Niko: binch you thought**

 **MC: You're lying.**

 **Yoosung: Isn't this photo photoshopped?**

 **Niko: no**

 **707: Nope.**

 **707: I never say anything wrong**

 **707: actually not never, but i'm mostly right.**

 **Niko: i'll take mostly right**

 **Yoosung: Is this why Jumin never gets hurt...?**

 **MC: I can't trust what Seven says.**

 **Yoosung: lololol I can't believe it either since MC can't.**

 **707: Have u two gotten that far already?**

 **Niko: yes they have**

 **Niko: it's scary Seven**

 **Yoosung: Can't I go visit MC?**

 **Yoosung: I want to ignore what V said and just go...**

 **707: _Hmm. That won't be good..._**

 **707: There are 20 body guards in the apartment who will put down any stranger in 3 minutes.**

 **707: And also Niko on call.**

 **MC: Yoosung will be able to defeat those bodyguards!**

 **707: lololol**

 **Yoosung: lololol**

 **Niko: but not me**

 **Niko lololol**

 **Yoosung: ...**

 **Yoosung: Although I can't be pretentious and say I'd be able to**

 **Yoosung: if you want, I can fight the bodyguards and Niko and get hurt...**

 **Niko: _Don't do that._**

 **707: ;;Anyways, don't go.**

 **Yoosung: I don't know if what you're saying about the bodyguards is true...**

 **Yoosung: but I guess that means I shouldn't go?**

 **707: Ya... V won't like it.**

 **Yoosung: I can't understand V.**

 **707: Ur not playing games today?**

 **707: _LOLOL is calling for you._ -tips glasses-**

 **Yoosung: _lolol I don't feel like playing today._**

 **Yoosung: The advice Jumin gave me earlier...**

 **Yoosung: He seemed to say that I should find a valuable person... a person who inspires me.**

 **Yoosung: So I looked up the person who made LOLOL..**

 **Yoosung: And searched for people who make games...**

 **Yoosung: That was fun!**

 **MC: Yoosung, you've grown up!**

 **Yoosung: Hehe. Thanks.**

 **Yoosung: I hope I seem more manly to you, MC.**

 **Niko: omg i can't**

 **Yoosung: Come to think of it, Seven... don't you know how to make games?**

 **707: _Ya. I've made some before._**

 **Yoosung: Really?!**

 **707: Ya... But...**

 **Yoosung: Yes.**

 **707: I made it too secure.**

 **Yoosung: Isn't that good?  
**

 **707: I forgot the password just before the release.**

 **707: So I couldn't release it...**

 **Niko: truly**

 **Niko: sad times**

 **707: -_-**

 **MC: Omg...**

 **Yoosung: Omg seconded...**

 **707: _If I find the post with the password somewhere in my room._**

 **707: _the game will be released._**

 **Yoosung: -sigh-**

 **Niko: gods i've cleaned up your room so many times**

 **Niko: you pay people to clean your place**

 **Niko: _What the hell is wrong with you._**

 **MC: Yoosung, why don't you try learning how to make games?**

 **Yoosung: That's a good idea!**

 **Yoosung: I'm actually looking it up haha.**

 **707: Oh!**

 **707: If u make one, I'll hack it and spread it on P2P sites.**

 **Yoosung: -_-**

 **Niko: _Take it or leave it Yoosung._**

 **Yoosung: My biggest enemy is right beside me.**

 **Yoosung: Anyways... related to that...**

 **Yoosung: I found an indie game organization.**

 **Yoosung: I thought they would make good guests for the party.**

 **MC: It's a good idea.**

 **Yoosung: Okay haha. I'll tell them to get in touch.**

 **Yoosung: I think it will be fun if they come to the party.**

 **707: Everyone's looking for party guests..**

 **707: Except Niko**

 **Yoosung: I know lol**

 **Niko: leave me alone i'm injured**

 **Yoosung: I'm going to make some dinner now and clean up the house.**

 **Yoosung: _There are things in here I haven't touched for a year..._**

 **Yoosung: _and I might get new ideas while cleaning up this place._**

 **MC: That's a good plan, Yoosung.**

 **Yoosung: Right?**

 **Yoosung: _I feel so good to hear compliments from you._**

 **707: _Everyone is so... serious today._**

 **707: _It's because of u, Yoosung._**

 **Niko: i am literally the one not serious guy here**

 **Yoosung: _I'm a serious guy._**

 **707: _I'm serious too._**

 **MC: Serious Yoosung is cool.**

 **707: Ya. A man should be serious.**

 **Yoosung: _Hehe... Thanks._**

 **707: Organize the photo albums while ur at it.**

 **707: _U need time to indulge in nostalgia._**

 **Yoosung: Hmm... I'll think about it.**

 **707: Then I'll get going.**

 **707: Niko u better be home**

 **Niko: yes i am home**

 **Yoosung: Yup. I'm going to go clean now lol**

 **Yoosung: MC, thanks for listening to me. -happy-**

 **MC: My pleasure.**

 **Yoosung: Thank you.**

 **Yoosung: I'll be off now ^^**

 **Niko: yeah me too**

 ***Yoosung has left the chatroom***

 **707: Then good bye!**

 ***707 has left the chatroom***

 ***Niko has left the chatroom***

 _'U probably already know but I'm coming over'_ I read the text from Seven after logging off. Tilting my head to the side, I typed out a response.

 _'yeah i got that. what's up?'_

Looking down at the sketchbook in my lap, I continued the picture I had started the other day. So far, it was just a rough sketch of scenery I barely remember from Japan, before things started to change.

 _'You seemed off in the chatroom'_

Dang, he got me.

 _'i'm fine just tired is all'_ Even with the half assed excuse, Seven was more than likely still coming over. Groaning, I got up and walked to the kitchen. It was a little bit late, but a little snack wouldn't hurt. Sitting down at the small table, I popped open a bag of Honey Buddhas and started eating. Within a few minutes, I heard the door open and close, with a some rustling of clothes. Seven walked into the kitchen, taking a seat on the opposite side of the table.

"So what's wrong?"

I sighed again. "I honestly don't know." _Yes you do._ "Maybe it's Yoosung being happy and everything, maybe I'm jealous."

"Yeah, MC and Yoosung are starting to freak me out." He joked lightly, reaching for the bag of chips. "Is it because _you_ like MC?"

I snorted out loud. "No, not like that. She's nice, but I barely know her." I paused, looking over to the redhead in front of me. "Do you like her?"

"Nah. Besides, I'm not too interested in relationships." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh yeah, that's right." I commented, trailing off. "This whole thing is just weird."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know, I just find it so strange that things are happening like they are, how I'm getting strange emails-"

That seemed to catch Seven's attention. "Strange emails?"

I blinked. "Yeah, I got one this morning that didn't have a sender, so I deleted it, and I got the same email twice just a few hours ago. Had to do something with religion I think? I don't know."

"Hmm.." Luciel squinted his eyes, deep in thought. "That's weird..."

"No kidding. I'm sorry, but I really am tired.. The medicine I'm taking for pain makes me drowsy, so I think I'm going to lay down soon." I said, rubbing my eyes before getting up.

"Alright. Sorry I came over on such short notice, I was just worried." Seven explained, standing up from the table.

I shook my head. "It's alright, I really appreciate it." Walking to the breezeway, I stood out with him while he put his shoes back on. "Make sure you get back safe."

"I will." He replied before turning and giving me a hug. Surprised as I was, I wrapped my arms around him before he let go. "Text me anytime, alright, Niko?"

"No problem." After the door closed, I stood in the hall for a few seconds before sliding down the wall, sitting with my head on top of my knees.

* * *

I think I'm going to go ahead and do Yoosung's route, and then figure out something from there. If people want more routes, I'll try as hard as I can!


	6. DAY SIX

**5:29; DAY SIX**

Soon after Luciel left last night, I headed off to bed, extremely tired from the walking around I did earlier in the day and the pain pill I took beforehand. There was nothing to do again today, classes were still off until further notice and I had already checked other social media, so I logged onto the chatroom.

 **MC: Niko, you're up early.**

 **Niko: haha yeah i just woke up and couldn't fall back to sleep**

 **Niko: i went to bed relatively early last night**

 **Niko: between walking around and seeing Yoosung and then taking medicine when i got home i was pretty beat i suppose**

 **MC: Did Seven come over like he said?**

 **Niko: yeah**

 **Niko: he just came over and we talked for a little bit**

 **Niko: nothing too extreme**

 **MC: You said you were close to Seven, right? Is that because of your childhood?**

 **Niko: ah**

 **Niko: yeah**

 **Niko: you asked me this the other day**

 **Niko: i moved here from japan when i was young and met Seven soon afterwards**

 **Niko: he was really my only friend at the time**

 **Niko: since my parents didn't let me go out anywhere except when they forced me to church**

 **Niko: other than that**

 **Niko: they kept me inside for most of my life living with them**

 **MC: That's horrible...**

 **Niko: yeah well**

 **Niko: they're far away from me now**

 **Niko: so i don't have to worry about them**

 **MC: What do you mean?**

 **Niko: if you really want to know**

 **Niko: They died shortly before I started middle school.**

 **Niko: they were already sick from activities they did when i was younger**

 **Niko: one thing led to another**

 **Niko: and they got into a very fatal accident and died relatively quick**

 **MC: I'm sorry to hear that**

 **Niko: haha don't be**

 **Niko: after what they did**

 **Niko: they don't deserve any sympathy**

 **Niko: after that i grew closer to Seven than before and hung out with him as much as i could**

 **Niko: again**

 **Niko: he was my only friend and was there for me when i needed him**

 **Niko: so there's that story out of the way**

 **Niko: the shorter version of it**

 **Niko: maybe you can hear the long version when we have the party**

 **MC: I can't wait to meet you and everyone else!**

 **Niko: yeah?**

 **Niko: i'm not that interesting**

 **Niko: i think you're going to be a little bit underwhelmed lmao**

 **Niko: anyways**

 **Niko: _I see you and Yoosung are getting close_**

 **Niko: scandalous**

 **MC: I just want what's best for Yoosung.**

 **Niko: don't we all**

 **Niko: he's a good kid**

 **Niko: a little brother perhaps**

 **Niko: it's good that you came along**

 **Niko: a fresh face around here is refreshing**

 **Niko: and you seem pretty cool and nice**

 **Niko: _Let's keep it that way._**

 **Niko: alright**

 **Niko: i'm tired again**

 **Niko: i don't have any classes again**

 **Niko: so i'm going back to sleep**

 **Niko: have a good day MC**

 **MC: Thank you, you too Niko!**

 ****Niko has left the chatroom****

I yawned, placing my phone back on the shelf by my bed and went back to sleep, ignoring some of the sun's rays that were seeping from in between the curtains.

**9:55; DAY SIX**

Finally, I groaned as I got up from bed, the sun high in the sky. Carefully, I flexed my arms so I wouldn't hurt my collar bone. Feeling no pain, I raised my arms over my head and stretched, sighing before wincing. _That_ certainly caused a little bit of pain, so I quickly brought my arms done and put on the sling once again. Pulling my phone from the charger, I quickly looked through the chat I had slept through. Apparently, Jumin found a stray kitten in his garden today? MC had tried to get Jumin to give me the kitten, but he seemed apprehensive about that, probably because Seven knew where I lived, giving him free access to see a kitten whenever he wanted.

 **Niko: _I want the kitten_**

 **MC: Oh, Niko!**

 **Zen: Hey MC, Niko.**

 **Zen: I'm not feeling so happy right now... -unimpressed-**

 **MC: Because of the cat?**

 **Zen: Yes!  
**

 **Zen: _Why don't I meet the standards?_**

 **Zen: Well... I wouldn't be able to raise a cat anyways...**

 **Niko: yeah because of your allergy**

 **Niko: that you always talk about**

 **MC: Yeah, I was thinking about the allergy too...**

 **Zen: So you remember?**

 **Zen: Yeah. That's it.**

 **Zen: And to be honest I don't really like animals.**

 **Zen: But... lol**

 **Zen: What's Yoosung's major? -confused-**

 **Niko: i could see him being a veterarian**

 **Niko: or something like that**

 **Zen: It'd be funny if it turns out to be... something like computer science lololol**

 **Zen: It wouldn't be though. Probably something in the humanities lol**

 **Zen: If it's related to computers, he can learn from Seven lololol**

 **MC: I actually think it could surprisingly be engineering**

 **Niko: really?**

 **Zen: Nah~ No way lololol**

 **Zen: ... Wait.**

 **Zen: People say never say never lololol**

 **Zen: Oh right.**

 **Zen: I think my fans know that I hurt my ankle. -sends photo-**

 **Niko: oh wow**

 **Niko: that's a lot of stuff**

 **Zen: _What am I going to do with this popularity..._ -crying-**

 **Zen: Right. Since we're running out of time...**

 **Zen: _How about inviting my fan club to the party?_**

 **MC: Sounds good. Let's leave that option open.**

 **Zen: Okay. I'll get in touch.**

 **Zen: I know we don't have much time but I want to help as much as I can** **.**

 **Zen: Though I still have a cast on my ankle... -depressed-**

 **MC: When are you getting rid of the cast?**

 **Niko: and when are you going to stop complaining about it**

 **Zen: I heard it'll take some time... I'll have to see the doctor to know for sure.**

 **Zen: _I want to get rid of it now..._**

 **Zen: I feel like it's already healed lol**

 **Niko: _I feel like it's not._**

 **Zen: I'll have to go practice my lines.**

 **Zen: Let's talk later ^^**

 **MC: Good bye, Zen.**

 **Zen: Okay ^^**

 ****Zen has left the chatroom****

 **Niko: there's no way his ankle is already healed;;**

 **Niko: if it is**

 **Niko: why isn't my collarbone healed?**

 **Niko: ugh**

 **MC: How're you feeling, Niko?**

 **Niko: i tried stretching today**

 **Niko: uh**

 **Niko: that hurt**

 **Niko: so that's something I'm not going to do again for a little bit**

 **Niko: hopefully my shoulder heals at least a little bit before the party**

 **Niko: i don't want to be wearing a sling while i'm all dressed up**

 **Niko: that's be a bummer**

 **Niko: i'm also going to head out**

 **Niko: i need groceries**

 **MC: Have a good day!**

 **Niko: ha ha i'm trying**

 ****Niko has left the chatroom****

I sighed, setting my phone on my bed before changing out of my pajamas to regular clothes. Rolled up black jeans, army green t-shirt paired with a black cardigan, my good arm pulled through one sleeve while the other was in the sling from the doctor. I sighed, grabbing my wallet and keys. If I was going to get groceries like I said, then I wouldn't be able to bring my back pack today. Phone in my pant pocket and wallet in my hand, I walked out of the door, locking it behind me.

It wasn't long before I got to the market, grabbing a cart to collect what I needed. I should have made a list before I left, but if anything, I can always go out again and get exactly what I need, since the market isn't too far from my apartment.

"Let's see, I need some eggs, ramen packs when I'm lazy, chicken..." I trailed off, looking at the shelf lazily. Honestly, I had no idea what I needed at home for myself, just for a certain redhead that comes over to eat all my food.

"Niko!" Hearing my name, I turned around to see a brunette walking over towards me with a smile.

"Ah, Jaein, how're you doing?" I asked, smiling. Jaein was one of my students that regularly takes classes, including the class where another student flipped me over her shoulder.

"I should be asking you that, since you're the one who's injured!" She joked. "It's too bad that you have to call off classes for a while, I miss seeing you everyday!"

I fought the urge to roll my eyes at her fruitless flirting. "I'm sorry, I'm resting as much as I can so that I can come back soon, so don't worry about me."

"I'm glad to hear that! I'll let you get back to what you were doing, I have groceries to get for myself. Get better soon~" As she walked away, I sighed, looking at my cart. I had only a few things that I thought of earlier. Deciding that was enough and I needed to get out of here before another love struck student saw me, I went to the self checkout, paying for my things and almost running out of the store.

Once I got home, I took my time to put things away and make a proper list for next time. Maybe I would invite Luciel or Yoosung with me so then I could make an excuse to leave any awkward conversations with students outside of class. Looking at my phone screen as I sat down on my futon, it was already past noon by the time I was done putting groceries away. Maybe someone was logged on around this time.

 **MC: Yoosung, did you have lunch?**

 **Yoosung: _No, not yet. I'm hungry... T_T_**

 **Yoosung: How about you?**

 **MC: Not yet.**

 **Yoosung: Then let's have lunch together!**

 **Yoosung: is what I want to say but I know we can't T_T**

 **Yoosung: You should eat something... I feel bad when you don't eat.**

 **Jaehee Kang: _This is... making me cringe a bit._**

 **Niko: yeah**

 **Niko: i wasn't going to say anything**

 **Niko: but you went and said it so**

 **Yoosung: lolol I'm sorry**

 **Yoosung: But...**

 **Yoosung; It's nice that Jumin picked up the cat but...**

 **Jaehee Kang: _It is very irresponsible of him to make one of us take care of it._**

 **Yoosung: Yeah. He should be the one to take care of it.**

 **MC: I think that Jumin should take care of it too.**

 **Yoosung: Agreed!**

 **Jaehee Kang: Anyways, since Mr. Han found the cat, I believe it is right for him to take care of it.**

 **Jaehee Kang: _I head that such instance are called as being chosen as the butler._**

 **Jaehee Kang: _Mr. Han, you must be very happy to have a second child._**

 **Yoosung: lolol Congratulations, Jumin~**

 **Niko: aw**

 **Niko: that's not fair**

 **Niko: i want a cat**

 **MC: How about you taking care of it, Yoosung?**

 **Yoosung: Hmm... I've never thought about it**

 **Yoosung: But if you like cats**

 **Yoosung: then it wouldn't be so bad to try it. -happy-**

 **Yoosung: Did Jumin go to work?**

 **Jaehee Kang: Yes. He may have to leave on a business trip today concerning wine exportation.**

 **Yoosung: Jumin really works in various fields.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Yes he does.**

 **Jaehee Kang: He manages to handle all kids of work.**

 **Yoosung: _So jealous ^^_**

 **Niko: _I'm not._**

 **Niko: _That's too much work for me._**

 **MC: Since Jumin was born with a silver spoon in his mouth~**

 **Yoosung: Yes... He's had such a different life from mine.**

 **Yoosung: But I'm not really jealous.**

 **Yoosung: Since Jumin didn't have a strong relationship with Rika as I did.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Of course he is different.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Since he took business classes ever since he was very young.**

 **Jaehee Kang: But...**

 **Jaehee Kang: What really is your major?**

 **Yoosung: -huff-**

 **Yoosung: You didn't look it up?**

 **MC: Jaehee how could you...**

 **Yoosung: Yeah T_T -crying-**

 **Jaehee Kang: _I'm sorry;;_**

 **Jaehee Kang: It is not in the records that I have.**

 **Yoosung: Wow. So cruel T_T**

 **Yoosung: It's not even in official records...**

 **Yoosung: I guess it wasn't important information about me...**

 **Yoosung: _I studied for 10 years to get into this university T_T_**

 **Niko: wow**

 **Niko: that's a lot of studying buddy**

 **Jaehee Kang: ;;; I apologize. If you tell me now, I will make sure to make an entry.**

 **Yoosung: Make a guess.**

 **MC: Medicine**

 **Niko: med**

 **Yoosung: Oh?!**

 **Yoosung: I'm not going to give you the answer, MC~**

 **Yoosung: You either, Niko!**

 **Yoosung: You're giving too many hints to Jaehee haha**

 **Jaehee Kang: Computer related field?**

 **Yoosung: Nope. I'm not in engineering.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Business major.**

 **Yoosung: That's Jumin's.**

 **Jaehee Kang: English literature.**

 **Yoosung: I don't even remember the passages I read in high school.**

 **Niko: yeah no one does**

 **Jaehee Kang: I do not know. Please tell me.**

 **Yoosung: I'm not gonna.**

 **Yoosung: My feelings are hurt.**

 **Jaehee Kang: ;;;**

 **Niko: now you done it Jaehee**

 **Yoosung: How could everyone be so ignorant about me... -sulking-**

 **MC: Yeah... Everyone's so inconsiderate T_T**

 **Yoosung: Yeah T_T I'm so disappointed...**

 **Yoosung: No one except Rika care about me...**

 **Yoosung: If MC weren't here... I would have drowned in indifference.**

 **Niko: oh stop that right now**

 **Jaehee Kang: That is a misunderstanding...**

 **Jaehee Kang: I think it is because you never talked about your school classes with the other members.**

 **Yoosung: That's because...**

 **Yoosung: I didn't really remember anything from class.**

 **Niko: So it's your own fault.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I am surprised that you graduated high school at the top of your class.**

 **Yoosung: _Do not compare with my past._**

 **Yoosung: _This is depressing..._**

 **MC: Don't be depressed, Yoosung. You can start talking all about your classes from now on.**

 **Yoosung: ...Should I?**

 **Yoosung: Well... I guess it's partly my fault.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I apologize if I hurt your feelings.**

 **Yoosung: There's nothing to apologize for.**

 **Yoosung: It's all my fault it's because I never focused on my studies.**

 **Jaehee Kang: You're not majoring in something related to LOLOL, are you?**

 **Niko: is that a thing?**

 **Yoosung: There's no such thing...**

 **Jaehee Kang: Just thought I'd ask.**

 **Yoosung: I wish there was one... lolol -happy-**

 **MC: Stop teasing Yoosung~**

 **Yoosung: Yeah!**

 **Niko: -unimpressed-**

 **Jaehee Kang: I wasn't teasing...**

 **Jaehee Kang: But I'll be careful;**

 **Yoosung: Anyways, I'm gonna go eat now.**

 **Yoosung: MC, thanks for being on my side ^^**

 **Jaehee Kang: Yes. Take care.**

 **MC: Yoosung, what are you going to have?**

 **Yoosung: I'm gonna have chicken over rice lol**

 **Yoosung: Jaehee, what are you having for lunch?**

 **Jaehee Kang: I bought a bento box from the convenience store.**

 **Yoosung: Omg~ That can't last you. -shocked-**

 **Niko: if you want to i just got groceries**

 **Niko: so i can make something for lunch**

 **Jaehee Kang: It's fine.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Thank you for the offer, Niko.**

 **Yoosung: T_T I'll be off now.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I should go too.**

 **Niko: ah**

 **Niko: maybe i should eat something too**

 **MC: Good bye, Yoosung.**

 **Yoosung: Okay ^^**

 **Jaehee Kang: Then I'll get going.**

 ****Yoosung has left the chatroom****

 ****Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom****

 ****Niko has left the chatroom****

I grimaced at the phone screen. It seemed like MC was infatuated with Yoosung at this point. It's only been what, six days since we met her on accident? Young love is so interesting and weird. Pushing the thought from my head, I went to the kitchen to grab a pack of instant ramen, planning on cooking it for myself. Within no time, it was ready to eat as I found myself in a small dilemma.

I had one arm in a sling, and one free hand. I have a hot bowl, a pair of chopsticks, and a can of Dr. Pepper sitting on the counter in front of me. Putting the chopsticks in the bowl, the can of soda in my cardigan pocket, and pulling my sleeve over my hand to protect it from the heat, I carefully picked up the bowl and walked quickly to my desk in my room. Setting down the bowl, I sighed in relief as I sat down, aiming to check my computer. Deciding on checking my work email, I noticed there was a few different emails that I was used to, like deals at stores and whatnot. Luckily, there was no weird emails like I had gotten like a couple days before. A few emails from students of mine, but no new emails from work at all.

Weird. Usually I would have at least one job per month, but it was almost the end of the month and there still wasn't any word from multiple employers. Shrugging mentally, I slurped my ramen in peace until there was a ding from the computer. Looking at the desktop, there was another one of those emails from the other day. As far as I knew, I had blocked them from sending anymore emails to me. Raising a brow, I took a screenshot of the page before picking up my phone to dial a number.

 _"Hello?"_ Seven answered within a few rings.

"I got that email again." I said, still frowning at my computer.

 _"That religious email?"_

"Yeah, I thought I had blocked them and sent an email stating a didn't want anymore more emails sent to me, but I guess it didn't go through?"

 _"That's weird... I can come over and look at it if you want."_

I sighed. "That would be really nice, but you don't have to if you're busy, I don't want to be pulling you away from work or anything."

Seven hummed. _"Nah, I just got some projects done not too long ago. Please have something to snack on."_

"Of course, I'll have something to snack on." I hung up, looking at the computer screen again. As far as I could see, the email was the exact same as the ones I received before.

 _Mint Eye_

 _Our paradise._

 _The place where everyone's happy._

 _The magenta of dreams and hope._

I shook my head, picking up my now empty bowl and chopsticks and heading to the kitchen. Taking my arm out of my sling, I ran some hot water in the sink and started to do the few dishes that had accumulated. By the time I was done, there was shuffling at my door as I reached into the freezer to grab an ice pack.

"Is it on your computer or phone?" Seven asked, squeezing behind me to the fridge for a soda.

"On my computer in my room, it's pulled up if you want to look at it. I'll grab a bag of chips and meet you there." I suggested, seeing him nod before heading to my bedroom. Grabbing a bag with my free hand, I slipped the ice pack under the strap on the sling and followed the red head.

"This is weird." He mumbled as I walked in and sat on my bed, placing the chips on the desk before grabbing my open soda. He was already typing away by the time I had gotten into the room.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing I should be worried about, but usually when something is blocked, that means that they can't contact a person anymore." I sighed. "Besides that, their slogan is really weird too. 'A place where everyone's happy?' I don't think there's such a thing."

Luciel hummed as he paused his work to open the bag of chips. "It looks like they found a way through that and sent you the email anyways. They must be a hacker or just spam emails."

"I bet they're no where near as good a hacker as you." I huffed.

"No one can even come close to my talent, Niko." He gloated, placing a hand on his chest as he turned towards me. "You know well that I'm the best hacker there is around~"

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "Yes, I do know that, you dork."

"Alright, that should do it. If they do manage to send more emails, then go ahead and call me again." He got up from the chair and stretched, picking up the bag of chips. "You mind if I take this with me? I haven't eaten today yet."

"You need to survive on more than just chips and soda, you idiot!" I got up and snatched the bag away. "I just got a few groceries, so I'll make you some instant ramen."

"Aw, you don't have to do that! You're injured!"

I looked at him with an unamused expression. "I'm injured, not incapable of things I do daily. Now sit down at the table and shut up."

"Alright, you don't have to be moody about it though." Luciel joked as he followed me out of the room and sat at the table as ordered. "I looked through some of the chats recently and saw our little Yoosung getting really close to MC."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too." I replied as I stared at the kettle as it warmed up. "I understand that yeah, maybe they just immediately clicked together, but MC kind of feels robotic to me. As if she only has things to say from a list of choices? I don't know how to explain it."

"Let's just be happy that Yoosung might finally have a girlfriend."

I sat down at the table when Luciel's ramen was done, leaning back in the chair. "Yeah, I suppose so. But that means that you still haven't had a real girlfriend and Yoosung will one up you."

"That's not fair! You haven't had a girlfriend either!"

"Not something I really care about. I've got other things on my mind." I responded, smirking at the redhead.

"Oh, I saw your conversation with MC earlier today. About your parents." He said, lowering his chopsticks from his mouth. "You don't usually talk about it to many people."

"I mean, I usually don't want to talk about my abusive parents with people I don't really know. It's still relatively fresh in my life and makes me a little bit uncomfortable to talk about. The only reason you know the whole story is because you were there most of the time. Everyone else in RFA knows barely half of what you know. Maybe there'll be a day where they'll all know the rest of the story."

The kitchen was silent for a while as Luciel absorbed what I said before I sighed. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm kind of feeling off since I'm not able to do much right now."

"No, it's fine. I brought it up, so I should be the one who's sorry. Let's talk about something else." He said, eyes lighting up. "Jumin found a kitten."

"No, you're not taking care of it."

"Why not? I'm totally capable of taking care of a cat."

I crossed my arms the best of could with the sling and raised an eyebrow. "You say that, but then you go and harass Jumin's cat and then get sad when people say you abuse her."

"But I love her!"

"And I bet she would love you back if you actually learned how to approach a cat and play with them like civil humans!"

"Niko, you're so mean!"

"I'm only telling the truth! Now do your dishes if you're done with your meal." I ordered as I rolled my eyes at his stubbornness. Even if he was a couple years older than me, he still acted childish like he did when we were growing up.

Luciel waved his hand as he stood up from the table with his bowl. "Alright, you don't have to order me around, Niko, I'm a grown man."

"Could have fooled me." I laughed from my chair, turning to face him as he ran some water. I sighed as I put my hand on the ice pack, my collarbone pulsing in pain. It wasn't too bad, but it also wasn't something I could ignore. Standing up, I pulled the ice pack from the sling and put it back in the freezer.

"Shoulder bothering you?"

Glancing over, I saw Luciel drying his hands with the towel from the oven handle. "Yeah, I was probably just going to go lay down for a little bit and put another ice pack on when I wake up."

"Alright, feel free to text or call me if you need anything. You can rely on me, 707-" He paused as he put his finger and thumb on his chin, winking. "Defender of Justice!"

I rolled my eyes as I reached out with my free arm and pulled him in for a side hug. "Oh, my hero, what would I ever do without you?"

He laughed as he returned the hug before pulling away and said his goodbyes, leaving the apartment. Shaking my head, I walked back to my bedroom. Looking at my computer again, I frowned as there appeared to be another email.

"What the hell?"

 _ **Meet me at this address in three days at this exact time. Come alone.**_

Below the message, there was an address that wasn't relatively close to my apartment, but wasn't far away either. They wanted to meet at night, isn't that not suspicious and extremely business like. It looked like I had no choice but to go, even if it was a little over a day before the party that we were preparing for.

Deciding against telling Luciel or anyone else, just in case it was a job, I closed the email before turning off the computer and grabbing the pill bottle from my desk. Since getting groceries and doing stuff in the kitchen, my shoulder was starting to bother me. Popping the pill into my mouth, I took a swig of soda before laying down and closing my eyes, hoping for a short nap.

**19:50; DAY SIX**

Usually when I mean short naps, I think about one to two hours of resting my eyes. Not five.

The sun was already starting to set as I checked the chats, immediately annoyed as I read that Seven was talking about raising that kitten and Zen saying that his ankle was already healed. For one thing, there's no way in Hell, Tartarus, Valhalla, any afterlife destination you believe in, that Luciel could raise a cat on his own. The other thing is, if Zen really did hurt his ankle badly and it wasn't just a twisted ankle that it sounded like, he should probably be wearing a cast for a few more days, a week at least.

But who am I to judge? I haven't been wearing that sling like I should be and I sure as hell haven't been relaxing like the doctor said. Sighing to myself, I logged onto the messenger just in time to join the conversation.

 **MC: Jumin, what happened to the cat?**

 **Jumin Han: About that**

 **Jaehee Kang: I think Mr. Han will raise it.**

 **Jumin Han: No.**

 **Jumin Han: _Assistant Kang can take care of this cat._**

 **Jaehee Kang: I refuse since that will be my nightmare.**

 **Jumin Han: _It will be your blessing. Just give it a try._**

I looked at the cat shaped message Jumin sent with a worried expression.

 **Niko: i don't think that's a good idea**

 **Niko: i can always take the cat off your hands, i've taken care of them in the past**

 **Jaehee Kang: I have experienced it enough with Elizabeth 3rd.**

 **Jaehee Kang: My experiences tell me that I do not get along very well with cats.**

 **Jaehee Kang: We only give each other pain.**

 **MC: I think Niko should look after the kitten!**

 **Jaehee Kang: Yes, please do.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I cannot live with a creature that coughs up fur balls.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I also do not have a maid to brush all the hair strands from my clothes and furniture like you do.**

 **Jumin Han: I have no choice then...**

 **Jumin Han: Yoosung can keep it.**

 **Niko: _Oi rich bastard._**

 **Niko: _Just give me the damn cat._**

 **Jaehee Kang: Please just hand it to Seven. We might see the birth of the world's longest longcat.**

 **MC: I don't think that's a good idea...**

 **Jumin Han: There's no point in even saying it.**

 **Jumin Han: I will never give it to Seven or Niko.**

 **Niko: Why not.**

 **Jumin Han: You see Seven the most out of all of us and he's bound to come to your apartment to see the cat.**

 **Jumin Han: I can't let that happen.**

 **Niko: -crying-**

 **Jaehee Kang: Alright.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Then I'll take it that you will be keeping it.**

 **Jumin Han: Hmm...**

 **Jaehee Kang: Mr. Han.**

 **Jumin Han: Why? Did you change your mind?**

 **Jaehee Kang: No. I have a question, but I guess I have to ask it to MC.**

 **Jaehee Kang: MC.**

 **Jaehee Kang: This might be too sudden but...**

 **Jaehee Kang: Don't you think that Yoosung thinks of you more than just a friend?**

 **Niko: oh**

 **Niko: OH**

 **Niko: Jaehee**

 **Niko: i'm so glad you were the one to ask**

 **Niko: and not me**

 **Jumin Han: That's a sensitive question.**

 **Jaehee Kang: It is my choice.**

 **MC: I think he thinks of me as Rika.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I see...**

 **Niko: hm**

 **Jumin Han: That was fairly obvious.**

 **Jumin Han: It's understandable considering how Yoosung grew up.**

 **Jumin Han: But MC.**

 **Jumin Han: You are not Rika.**

 **MC: I know.**

 **Jumin Han: I don't think it's good to confuse Yoosung.**

 **Jaehee Kang: This might be too sudden...**

 **Jaehee Kang: _but I think you two make a good couple._**

 **Niko: _Jaehee!_**

 **MC: What do you think Jumin?**

 **Jumin Han: Does my opinion matter in a relationship where your emotions are everything?**

 **Jumin Han: I only hope that Yoosung doesn't enter a relationship with wrong reasons.**

 **Jumin Han: I'll have to wait and see if you two really do make a good couple.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Don't you have a flight to take this evening?**

 **Jumin Han: I'm ready to leave.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Alright.**

 **MC: You're very busy.**

 **Jumin Han: I'm glad that at least someone's telling me that.**

 **Jaehee Kang: You must be fairly anticipating this trip to the winery.**

 **Jumin Han: I know quite well about wine but I don't enjoy drinking alcohol.**

 **Niko: _Gods know I do_.**

 **Jumin Han: I'll make sure to give the person who gets to keep the kitten a good bottle of wine. -winking-**

 **MC: I don't think that inventive will work...**

 **Jaehee Kang: No.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Besides...**

 **Jaehee Kang: Yoosung does not like wine.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Niko does.**

 **Jaehee Kang: anyways, I'll think that you are returning tomorrow lunch.**

 **Jumin Han: Report to me everything that happens while I'm gone.**

 **Jumin Han: I'll be busy with meetings but I want to be informed of every detail.**

 **Jaehee Kang: I understand. I will update you as often as I can.**

 **MC: You must be busy with work and yet... you're putting a lot of care into the organization.**

 **Jumin Han: Of course.**

 **Jumin Han: _V's reputation hangs on this party._**

 **Jaehee Kang: Since they are close with each other...**

 **Jaehee Kang: Besides, the party will benefit Mr Han's business.**

 **Jumin Han: I don't deny that.**

 **Jumin: Then... see you tomorrow.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Have a good night, Mr. Han.**

 **MC: Bring some party guests for me~**

 **Niko: _And me some top notch wine~_**

 **Jumin Han: ... I'll keep that in mind.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Your passion is admirable. -happy-**

 ****Jumin Han has left the chatroom****

 **Jaehee Kang: I have several documents to organize so I must go.**

 **Jaehee Kang: MC.**

 **Jaehee Kang: _Please take good care of Yoosung._**

 **MC: Thanks for worrying, Jaehee.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Yes. Thank you.**

 **Jaehee Kang: Then good bye.**

 **Niko: good night~**

 ****Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom****

 **Niko: i know i didn't say much tonight but**

 **Niko: _I also think you and Yoosung would make a good couple._**

 **Niko: i'm just a little startled by how fast you two are moving**

 **Niko: it's only been day six of all of us talking**

 **Niko: but it almost feels like we've been friends for years now**

 **Niko: weird**

 **Niko: i'm gonna go ahead and go too**

 **Niko: i took a nap so now i'm awake**

 **Niko: i'm gonna go jog against doctor's orders**

 **MC: Thank you Niko, take care of yourself!**

 **Niko: haha not a problem**

 **Niko: i'll talk to you later**

 ****Niko has left the chatroom****

Shaking my head, I took off the jeans and cardigan I had been wearing and put on black joggers rolled half way up my calves and charcoal hoodie before grabbing a pair of headphones and my phone. It wouldn't be that long of a jog, just one where I could clear my thoughts without jostling my shoulder too much.

After only a run of two kilometers, I returned home half an hour before nine and headed straight for the shower. Within just a few minutes, I was in and out of the shower, the bathroom mirror barely fogged over. Putting on a pair of exercise shorts and a black and maroon stripped long sleeved shirt, I opened up the messenger once again. At least this time I hadn't missed any conversations while I was running.

 **MC: Yoosung, Jumin says that he'll give you a bottle of wine if you keep the cat.**

 **Yoosung: MC~ You're here.**

 **Yoosung: Yeah, I saw it. But I don't really like wine haha**

 **707: U get a cat and a bottle of wine~**

 **707: Two birds with one stone~**

 **Yoosung: He won't give it to Seven.**

 **Yoosung: I'd feel bad for the kitten..**

 **707: Ur not going to keep it anyways. Then I should lololol**

 **Yoosung: I don't know, Niko seems like he's probably the best person to take care of the kitten.**

 **Yoosung: I can't afford to raise a cat since I'm not earning money.**

 **Niko: Agreed.**

 **MC: There's nothing you can't do if you want it enough lol. I want to see you raise they cat.**

 **707: Yeah.**

 **707: U don't raise a cat with money. U do it with love.**

 **Niko: No you need money to raise a cat just as much as you need love.**

 **Yoosung: MC, if you want me to raise a cat that bad...**

 **Yoosung: I'll think about it after the party lol**

 **707: lolol I'll take good care of it until then and put it on the track to becoming a longcat.**

 **Niko: I'll call the police for animal abuse.**

 **Yoosung: _Yeah don't torture cats -_-_**

 **707: I don't torture~! No way I can do something scary like that.**

 **MC: lolol I'm sure Jumin will take good care of the kitten.**

 **Yoosung: Yeah lol**

 **707: Yoosung, ur not playing games these days?**

 **Yoosung: I do play but not as much as I used to.**

 **Yoosung: _Right! MC._**

 **Yoosung: Listen to this.**

 **Yoosung: Yesterday evening...**

 **Yoosung: I was playing games and I suddenly got this thought...**

 **Yoosung: Using a good keyboard and mouse is really important for games like LOLOL.**

 **707: Ya that's true.**

 **707: A keyboard and mouse is like every computer user's hands and feet!**

 **Yoosung: Yup.**

 **MC: But what about that?**

 **Niko: yeah where is this conversation going**

 **Niko: i'm confused**

 **Yoosung: So I was thinking...**

 **Yoosung: The feeling of the keyboard is really important to maximize the fun in the game.**

 **Yoosung: I found a company that develops keyboards for gamers who play for hours straight.**

 **Yoosung: It may seem a bit silly... but the more I look into it I get the feeling that they company's really great.**

 **Yoosung: They even make USB powered fans and heaters for gamers!**

 **Yoosung: I thought it'd be nice to invite them to the party.**

 **MC: That's good! It's a good idea.**

 **Yoosung: ^^**

 **Yoosung: Then I'll try to reach them.**

 **Yoosung: I'm glad to be of help.**

 **Niko: oooo Yoosung i'm impressed**

 **Niko: that leaves me with no suggestions on inviting people**

 **Niko: i should probably look into that**

 **707: _I feel like Yoosung changed completely in the past couple days._**

 **707: _It was easy to make fun of him when all he did was play games..._**

 **707: _I feel like that won't work anymore._ -depressed-**

 **707: _He's so serious now._**

 **Yoosung: lololol Time for you to let it go.**

 **Niko: that's good then**

 **Niko: _Because all you did was make fun of him._**

 **Yoosung: I won't be so easy from now on.**

 **707: U like MC, right?**

 **Yoosung: Yes.**

 **MC: I'm blushing...**

 **Yoosung: Oh... I'm blushing too.**

 **Yoosung: But I like it. Hehe...**

 **Yoosung: If you're about to make another joke, give it up lol**

 **707: Don't u want to see each other face to face and get to know each other first?**

 **Yoosung: _Of course._**

 **MC: I'd love to meet him in person.**

 **Yoosung: Me to... Hehe.**

 **707: _MC, just wait a sec. ;; I'm cringing;;_**

 **Niko: yeah uh me too**

 **707: _Before I can't stand to wait it, I need to ask Yoosung a question._**

 **Yoosung: What question all of a sudden?**

 **Niko: here it comes**

 **707: _I'm gonna cast a spell to see whether or not ur heart is true so_**

 **Yoosung: I don't need that.**

 **707:** ** _Yoosung._**

 **Yoosung: Yes.**

 **707: U imagine what MC looks like in ur head, right?**

 **Yoosung: Yeah I do!**

 **Yoosung: I did from the first day to be honest haha**

 **707: Don't u want to go somewhere and have fun with MC, just the two of u?**

 **Yoosung: I've never thought about it**

 **Yoosung: but that would be great.**

 **707: Do u think about MC when u wake up in the morning?**

 **Yoosung: Yup lol. I check to see whether or not she's online.**

 **707: Do u think of her before u go to bed?**

 **Yoosung: Hmm... Yes. Again, I check to see whether or not she's online.**

 **MC: Do you have something against this, Seven?**

 **Niko: uh oh**

 **707: No... None whatsoever.**

 **707: _To be honest, I'm jealous._**

 **707: Yoosung, let me ask you a couple more things.**

 **Yoosung: Ya?**

 **707: Do u think Rika and MC are similar?**

 **Niko: the big question**

 **Yoosung: ...Hmm...**

 **Yoosung: Yes. A little bit.**

 **707: In what way?**

 **Yoosung: They're both doing similar things for RFA with the same goal.**

 **707: Is that all?**

 **Yoosung: Won't they... look alike too?**

 **Niko: ooohhhhhh nooooooo**

 **MC: Yoosung, was Rika your type?  
**

 **Yoosung: No... I don't really care about looks.**

 **707: Hmm... I don't really think they look like each other lol**

 **Yoosung: Maybe because you know what MC looks like haha**

 **Yoosung: I'm just saying that's the feeling I get.**

 **Yoosung: They'll have different personalities but I think they'll feel similar.**

 **MC: Hmm;; I'm not Rika, Yoosung.**

 **Yoosung: I know but...**

 **Yoosung: I just feel like you two are very similar.**

 **Yoosung: To me at least.**

 **707: _No!_**

 **Niko: _No!_**

 **Yoosung: What?**

 **707: This is just as if...**

 **707: _u can't tell the difference between a laptop and a computer!_**

 **Niko: good analogy**

 **707: thank u**

 **Yoosung: What?**

 **Yoosung: I can tell them apart!**

 **707: _It's like u can't tell apart the longcat from the nyan cat._**

 **Niko: bad analogy**

 **707: thank u**

 **Yoosung: -huffing-**

 **Yoosung: What are you saying.**

 **707: _It's as if u can't tell LOLOL from LOLTA 2..._**

 **Yoosung: LOLTA 2 isn't popular;;**

 **707: How can I explain so that our boy Yoosung understands?**

 **MC: He can't really distinguish me from Rika?**

 **Niko: Nailed it.**

 **707: _Yes! That's it!_**

 **Yoosung: I know that they are two different people...**

 **Yoosung: But I'm sure that.. she's like Rika.**

 **Yoosung: And personally, I'm sure that Rika's the one who sent MC to her apartment.**

 **707: Hmm~ Only time will reveal that.**

 **Yoosung: You don't have to explain to me the similarities and differences between Rika and MC.**

 **Yoosung: I'm just beginning to understand my feelings towards MC.**

 **Yoosung: Time will tell.**

 **Yoosung: ^^**

 **707: Hmm... Yes.**

 **707: _I hope u two change your status of being single soon._**

 **MC: We'll take care of it ourselves.**

 **Yoosung: Yeah... I'm going to do whatever MC says~!**

 **707: lolol**

 **707: Niko do u have anyone u like?**

 **Niko: no comment**

 **Yoosung: Yeah, Niko~**

 **Niko: _No comment._**

 **707: No fun~ -depressed-**

 **707: I should go work again.**

 **707: _Slave 4 company_ -pouting-**

 **Yoosung: Cheer up Seven...**

 **Yoosung: We'll talk later haha**

 **MC: Let's talk about something else next time lol**

 **707: lololol Okay.**

 **707: Bye~**

 ****707 has left the chatroom****

 **Yoosung: I have to leave too.**

 **Yoosung: MC... I know I've said this before...**

 **Yoosung: _But thank you for staying in the organization._**

 **Yoosung: And thank you for always cheering and looking out for me.**

 **Yoosung: I'll work harder from now on ^^**

 **MC: Yoosung, you're like a puppy.**

 **Yoosung: Woof woof...?**

 **Niko: _I'm still here._**

 **Yoosung: lololol**

 **Yoosung: I have to go now.**

 **Yoosung: Have a good evening... ^^**

 ****Yoosung has left the chatroom****

 **Niko: wow young love is interesting**

 **MC: Do you have someone you like, Niko?**

 **Niko: haha**

 **Niko: it doesn't matter**

 **Niko: not that it would happen anyways**

 **Niko: so i might as well not get my hopes up just for rejection**

 **Niko: being alone is alright**

 **Niko: i'll be going**

 **Niko: good night**

 ****Niko has left the chatroom****

Sighing, I popped another pill since my shoulder was bothering me from my run. Not only was that tiring, but watching Yoosung faun over MC and Luciel ask him questions was interesting nonetheless. Maybe sleep will bring a better day tomorrow.

* * *

 _I'm sorry for the wait, I've been working in between jobs and I haven't been feeling like myself lately... ;; I wrote this all within a few hours so I hope there's no mistakes, and I hope you enjoy!_

 _R &R~_


End file.
